Murders in the night
by manystorywriter
Summary: AU story with all sisters. Animalistic murders are taking place. Is it caused by Chris’s lupine cousin Larry, who had arrived at the past? Meanwhile, Prue is being stalked. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

AU story in which all 4 sisters are alive. Takes place in season 6. A series of animalistic murders are taking place in the city. Is it caused by Chris's lupine cousin Larry, who had arrived at the past? Meanwhile, Prue is being stalked by someone. WARNING: contains violence and gore.

Chapter 1

IMPORTANT NOTE: This is an AU story. Prue had been brought back sometime before season 6 and was the Greek goddess Artemis in the fight against the Titans. Andy was also brought back and eventually the two of them got married. The Power of Three is now the Power of Four. The club P3 is now P4. At this point of the story, nobody knows or trusts Chris. Phoebe's hair is longer and she has broken up with Jason. Paige has broken up with Richard.

Andy, Wyatt, and the sisters were in the Manor going about their daily normal life, which is not that normal of course. Just a couple of days ago, Chris said that Wyatt was evil in the future, which made Piper so mad that she kicked him out of the house. Suddenly Andy and the sisters heard a noise from the attic. (Wyatt was taking a nap). They rushed to the attic and saw a portal on one of the walls and suddenly a body was just thrown out of it and fell on the floor, unconscious. Two demons also appeared out of the portal. Fortunately, Piper was able to simply blow them up and vanquish them. Everyone cautiously approached the body on the floor. It appeared to be a 19-year old guy.

"Should we put him in the crystal cage?" Andy asked.

"He's bleeding! Leo!" Piper called her ex-husband.

Leo appeared in the attic, Chris was also with him. Leo seemed to be fighting Chris.

"What's going on? And why are _you_ here?" Piper looked like she was going to blow up Chris.

"He's working with a demon!" Leo exclaimed.

"What!"

"He was standing with a demon right by Wyatt's crib. And the demon was doing something to W…"

"I told you, he's checking to see if Wyatt is evil!" Chris protested.

"Don't you dare say my son is evil!"

"I know it's not what you want to hear, but it's the truth! He's the reason people have miserable lives in the future! Many of them have died, like my own family and…Larry!" Chris was shocked at the sight of the mysterious person who everyone had forgotten about for a second.

"You know this guy?" Prue asked.

"He's my cousin!" Chris blurted out.

Everyone simply stared, shocked at this revelation.

Chris kneeled next to his cousin and tried to wake him up.

Everyone else suddenly noticed that Larry's wounds had disappeared.

"How did…" Phoebe asked.

"Um.. It's…it's one of his powers. He can regenerate and has a very fast healing rate."

"What are his powers?"

"Um…well…" Chris wondered if he should tell them, but after seeing their facial expressions which clearly said that they did not want any more secrets hidden from them, he continued, "He can regenerate. He has enhanced senses, strength, and speed."

Chris turned his attention back to Larry. "I don't understand. His wounds should be healed. Why isn't he waking up? Larry! Larry!"

He turned to Leo, "Heal him."

"What?"

"Heal him. I don't know why he's not waking up. Heal him!"

"So you two can come up with some evil plan or ally with a demon?"

"For goodness sakes, I would never let anyone hurt Wyatt. I came here to stop him from turning evil. I lost my cousin before and I don't want to lose him again." He added in a whisper, "He's the only family I have right now."

Leo hesitated, but then tried to heal Larry. Nothing happened.

"Sorry Chris, but I don't know why he's not healing. He might have hit his head really hard or is in some kind of coma."

"He's not going to die, is he?"

Leo looked at Chris and suddenly felt a little bit of sympathy for him. "No, I don't think so."

Chris went to the Book of Shadows and flipped through it.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Piper yelled.

"There must be a spell or something that can wake him up."

"Hold on a second, mister! I don't care if it's your mother who's lying in a coma, you are still not welcomed here!"

Chris tried to keep his face emotionless and not show his hurt feelings. "Fine. I'll find some other way."

He walked over to Larry and got ready to orb them both away.

"Wait!" Prue said. "You can leave him here. We'll put him in the sofa here. And we'll help you find a way to revive him."

"What! Are you crazy? There's no way any friend or family of Chris's is…" Piper yelled.

Prue whispered to her, "If we let them go, we'll have no idea what they might be up to. If we're involved in this, we might be able to figure out more about the future and Chris's family. Perhaps we can interrogate Larry."

"All right. That's a good point. But I want him to be in a crystal cage, just to be safe."

Prue was staring closely at Larry, "Does anyone get the feeling that he looks familiar?"


	2. Chapter 2

Next day:

"I'm beginning to think that this guy is dead," Paige said, frustrated at their failed attempts to revive Larry. "And it's kind of creepy to have a comatose stranger lying around in our house like this."

"It's just a really…strong coma?" Phoebe wondered. "It doesn't have to be a magical attack. It could just be a regular coma."

"Maybe there might be some kind of spell for telepathy. We can use that to contact him." Prue looked through the Book. She looked up as Andy came into the attic. She hugged him tightly. "Thanks for those flowers. They were beautiful."

Andy looked at her, confused. "Prue, I didn't send any flowers." He added quickly, "Well, I was going to, but I didn't think they would have arrived today."

"Then where did…" Prue and Andy left the attic, wondering what's going on.

Phoebe started, "Andy sent Prue flowers! Isn't that…"

"Phoebe, he said he didn't send them yet. Maybe he made up that part." Paige laughed. She became serious again. "But where did those flowers come from? They were addressed to Prue. And if Andy didn't send them…Oh my gosh! You don't think that Roger…"

Paige looked outside the window. It was almost dark and the full moon had almost appeared. There were very few people and cars outside.

"Paige, Roger is in prison which is where he should be," Phoebe shivered at the memory of Prue's abusive ex-fiancé. "Come on, Piper's calling everyone for dinner."

Andy was telling Prue, "Prue, this could be some kind of trouble. I mean, how would you get flowers right now? Maybe someone's after you."

"Andy, stop worrying. Besides, maybe these were the flowers that you sent and they just arrived early."

"I did not order these for you. Look, I'm just worried."

Paige whispered to Phoebe, "They've haven't been married that long and they're already fighting like an old married couple."

"Yeah. It's hard to imagine them being with someone else." Phoebe looked around. "Hey, I left my laptop in the attic. I need to finish that article or Elise is going to kill me."

Piper meanwhile joined Andy and Prue's conversation, "Prue, there seem to be…um…some love letters for you in the mail."

Andy's eyes widened. "Love letters? But I did not send love letters. That's it. Someone is stalking you, Prue. I'm going to call Darryl and let him know about a stalker."

Prue tried to calm him, "Look, it's probably not a big problem. I'll just watch my back."

Piper said, "Prue, it's not an easy problem. Remember the last time you were being stalked?"

Paige said worriedly, "I have this weird feeling that …"

Phoebe suddenly ran into the room, "We got another problem. Larry's missing."

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'll update as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone went to the attic and saw the empty sofa.

"Well, he couldn't have walked off by himself. He was in a crystal cage. Someone must have freed him."

"Let's call for Chris!"

"No way! I'm not calling that…"

"Piper, his cousin is missing! We have to let him know what's going on. Let's call for Leo, at least."

After Leo had arrived and heard about Larry's disappearance, he said, "Wait, what if Larry wasn't really comatose? He could have just been pretending…and I bet this is some plan Chris came up with."

"Chris!" Paige called. Piper glared at her. Paige called again, but Chris didn't appear. "Leo, could you sense for him?"

"I can't sense him anywhere."

"That means he's in the underworld!" Piper said suspiciously. "What could he be up to?"

"All right. Let's not just stand here," Prue ordered. "Andy, call Darryl and describe Larry to him and tell him to keep a lookout for him. Maybe he's in this world. The rest of us, let's scry for them or go to the underworld to find them." Everyone moved out of the room to do whatever they had to, leaving Piper and Leo alone. The two blushed and looked at each other shyly. Wyatt suddenly started crying from his crib.

Piper stuttered, "Um, I have to go, and uh, check."

"Y-yeah. I'll go to the underworld and sense for them."

Later at night, by a campfire, a couple was sitting together and just enjoying each other's company.

"So Alice, what do you think of our camping trip so far?"

"Love it, Max. The last time I've ever been camping was like twelve years old. But the nights are creepy."

"It's okay. I'm here to protect you."

Alice laughed, "You also used to be afraid, remember? You were hiding inside the tent."

"I was…uh, sleepy." Max also laughed.

Behind the bushes near them, a pair of yellow eyes was watching the couple.

"Look at the stars and the moon. It's so beautiful." Alice whispered.

The animal moved slightly closer and stepped on a twig.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Alice. Just some tiny animal or something."

The bushes moved slightly.

"On second thought, it might not be so tiny. I'll go check." Max got up and walked slowly to the bushes, which were still moving. Max picked up a heavy stick and held it as a club. Then he walked right up to the bushes and pulled it out of the way and-

"AAAAAHHH!"

Alice screamed, "What is it?"

Max started laughing while Alice looked at him as if he was crazy. He pulled back the bushes to show her a cat.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!"

"I'm sorry," Max laughed. "But the expression on…" Suddenly he was pulled into the bushes.

"Max?"

Max got his head out of the bushes with a pale bleeding face and said, "Run Alice! Ru…" He was pulled back violently and muffled screams were heard.

"Max!" Alice cried, rooted to the spot in terror. Max struggled to escape and got his arm out. Alice ran forward and pulled his arm. She suddenly fell back, still clutching Max's hand. Looking at it, she saw that it was ripped off at the elbow. She screamed and ran away into the trailer. After locking the door and blocking it with whatever stuff she could find, she quickly found her cell phone and began to dial 911.

She began to talk/yell hysterically at the other person.

"Ma'am, please calm down. You mentioned something about your husband…"

Suddenly Alice heard the sound of glass breaking and felt warm, heavy breathing on her neck. She slowly turned and faced one of her worst fears. Her eyes widened with fear and a look of terror struck her face. The color in her face was drained out of her the moment she saw this terrifying assailant. She backed away slowly all the way up to the wall and her hand immediately let go of the phone.

"Ma'am, are you there? Hello? Hello? Are you okay? Ma'am?"

All that could be heard throughout the night was a bloodcurdling shriek.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry I had forgotten this earlier. Here's my disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Only the characters I made up.

Chapter 4

"Thanks Darryl, I'll be there." Andy hung up the phone and turned to Prue, "There's been a strange murder last night at a campsite deep in the woods and the police had also received a strange call from one of the victims."

"Think it's demon-related?"

"I don't know, but Darryl thinks that might be a possibility."

Piper said, "Hope it's not a wendigo. Remember when I was attacked in the woods and was turned into one? I was lucky to even survive that attack."

"What was it like, being a wendigo or werewolf thingy?" Paige asked.

"Well, I don't know if werewolves are different from wendigos, but the transformation was not wonderful and I just, uh, just wanted to…I guess, kill. I felt like I wanted to kill something, or someone." Piper sighed, "I'm glad I was cured. It's scary thinking I was like that."

Chris orbed into the kitchen and now Piper looked really mad.

"Uh, Piper," Phoebe said, her empathy capturing Piper's emotions. "I think you want to kill someone right now."

"Where were you yesterday?" Piper asked, forcing herself to be calm in front of the witch-whitelighter who she thought was responsible for making their lives miserable lately.

"I, um, had something to do."

"Chris, we called you and you didn't answer. And when Leo went down to the underworld and tried to sense for you, he said you were blocking him." Prue said.

"And your cousin is missing." Phoebe said.

"Did you have something to do with that?" asked Leo.

"Well, uh, actually…yes. I took him away from here."

Everyone stared at him.

"And why?"

"Well, see…I don't know if I can really tell you. I-it's kind of personal."

Everyone still gave him weird looks.

Piper said, "That's the first time you used another excuse besides 'future consequences'."

Leo said, "Chris, if you want us to trust you, you have to stop lying and keeping these secrets from us."

"All right, fine. I'll tell you." Chris sighed. "Well, it's just that…Larry has a… mental illness." He paused to see their reactions, which varied between worry, sympathy, and distrust.

"What kind of mental illness?" Phoebe asked. "What happens to him?"

"A few times each month, he becomes…crazy, irrational, not someone you can easily work with."

"How crazy?" Andy asked. "Was he admitted into some kind of mental hospital?"

"He's not like that all the time. Only some of the time. I was afraid that maybe he would be like that yesterday."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Prue asked.

"Like I said, this is personal. It's not something that I or Larry wants the whole world to know."

The others looked a little guilty at prying out news that was this personal for Chris. It was obvious why he didn't want to tell anyone.

"And please do me a favor. When he wakes up, do not talk to him about this problem. He's very ashamed of his… illness. I've always been afraid that he might try to kill himself or something like that."

"Wait, Chris, Larry's in a coma. How would he turn crazy at this time?"

"Um, I-I just wanted to make sure." This reply made the others think that he was still hiding something from them.

"So where is he right now?"

"Actually, I don't know."

"What?"

"I took him to the underworld and stayed at a safe distance in case he went berserk. If anyone got hurt, it would just be demons. But a few minutes later, I couldn't find him. So, he's either still there or up here."

"Great. Not only is there a murder that could be demon-related, there's a mentally ill guy also on the loose." Andy said sarcastically.

"Wait, what murder?"

"A couple was murdered on a campsite by something. Well, I have to go and investigate."

"So, any idea how to find Larry?" Paige asked.

"We tried scrying, but that didn't work." Prue said. "Besides, we need something of Larry's in order to find him."

"I have to check something." Chris orbed away.

"Check what?" Prue asked, but it was too late.

"I think he knows more than what he just told us. He's got some idea what's going on here." Phoebe said.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. This is my first charmed story and I had been wondering if anyone would like it. I hope this storydoesn't disappoint anyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A huge box lay on the table. A gloved hand dug through the contents and then pulled back. The medical examiner turned around and walked over to Andy and Darryl, shaking his head.

"Let me tell you this. I've seen some pretty weird cases, but this beats them all."

"So, what's your theory or opinion on this?" Darryl asked.

"What have been brought to me are not bodies, but body parts. These are severed limbs covered in blood with bone sticking out. There are bones which have been picked clean. Like I said, I've never seen anything like this. This is either the work of some psycho or some animal."

"Any evidence to support that?" Andy asked.

"Well, it looks like there are bite marks and claw marks. These people were ripped apart. I guess the animal theory might fit, but what animal is there in that campsite that would do something like this? It would have to be pretty strong too. It must be some really powerful creature."

"Um, we're searching the site for any signs of it. For hairs or footprints."

"Good. All I can tell you is whatever this is, it better be found quickly. I'm going to send this report to the police chief."

Later, when Andy returned home, he told the others about the case. "Darryl and I doubt this is something human."

"So what are we going to do? What's going to happen?" Paige asked.

"The chief ordered us and a group of cops to keep a stakeout for this thing tonight. Maybe it will appear again. We planned what to do and where we'll be and all that stuff. Maybe we can take it down. I don't think it's like the demons that you usually fight. So, any luck finding Larry?"

"Nope. Not at all. I don't know what's going on, but I'm getting sick of it. And I bet Chris obviously knows what's going on, but is keeping it away from us," Piper sighed.

Later:

"Rob, what do you think this thing is?" A cop named Bob asked his partner and brother. It was nighttime and they were two of the police on the stakeout.

"I'm guessing it's just some escaped zoo animal or from the wild. Either way, I'm ready for it," He replied, checking the revolver.

"I heard it actually _tore_ those two people apart. All that was found were body parts and-"

"Don't be a wimp. It's just an animal. I hope it's come here tonight. I can't wait to fill its guts with lead."

"Aren't we supposed to be using the tranquilizer guns?"

SNAP!

"Did you hear that?" Bob whispered. "Something stepped on some twigs or-"

SNAP!

"Maybe that's it! That's the animal!" Rob whispered back.

SNAP!

"Come on. Let's go toward the sound." Rob whispered.

"What? Are you insane?"

SN-

"Shhh! It stopped!"

"Give me that revolver. I don't care about the tranquilizer gun. I just want to shoot that thing."

"Bob, wait-"

Bob fired toward the direction of the sound.

Thud! Something fell to the ground.

The walkie-talkie crackled. "Trudeau to Banks. What was that firing? What happened?"

"Um, I… panicked. We heard some kind of noise and thought it might be the, um, suspect. I think we hit something. We're going to investigate right now. All right…go ahead Rob."

"Why me? You go."

"You said you weren't scared."

"Fine. We'll both go." They moved toward the fallen target. The trees around were tall and the two cops had to go through a whole bunch of bushes that came up to the shoulders.

"Hey, why do we have to go alone? Call the others." Bob said.

"Where's the walkie-talkie?"

"Um, I think I left it back there."

"You _what_?"

"Don't worry. I'll just blow this whistle and that'll call the others." Bob blew the whistle, but no sound came out.

SNAP!

"What was that? I thought you shot that thing!"

"But I did!"

SNAP!

"I'll blow the whistle again." Still no sound came.

"Wait a minute! That's a dog whistle! What're you doing with a dog whistle? You probably just called that thing toward us!"

The cops looked ahead where the target was lying and saw the bushes moving.

"It's moving!"

Now the bushes started moving faster.

"It's moving faster!"

Now there seemed to be ripples on the 'sea' of bushes caused by the movement of the target they had shot at earlier. The cops stayed where they were, paralyzed with fear.

"And it's heading towards us!"

Now it was evident that something was moving toward them very quickly.

"Run! Let's get out of here!"

The brothers turned around and tried to run as fast as they could through the thick sea of bushes and plants.

"Let's run in different directions! Maybe it'll be confused."

The two split into different ways and kept running. Bob looked back as he ran, checking to see if he was being followed. The plants around him seemed calm and there didn't seem to be much movement. Bob slowed down and caught his breath. He looked warily around him. Still no movement. He reached to his belt to get the revolver, and suddenly realized that he had also lost that.

He looked around again and started walking slowly. Then he suddenly turned around. What was that noise? Everything still looked calm. It didn't seem like that thing was following him. Bob slowly started walking again.

THUD!

Suddenly he was violently pulled to the ground. He fought back blindly at whatever had caught him and suddenly screamed when he felt something sharp pierce his arm, shoulder and neck. The last thing Bob remembered seeing was his guts spilling out of his stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Prue turned around in her bed. She tried, but just could not go to sleep. She and her sisters were worried about the murders that were so inhuman. There was also the fact that they could not seem to locate Larry. After all, they also had other work to do and jobs to go to. And demons also attacked them constantly, thinking that they could get rid of the Charmed Ones. The sisters were at the point of giving up in the search for Larry, but Chris seemed to be very busy. Sometimes when they called him, he wouldn't answer. He said a few times that he almost found Larry, but was not successful in the quest.

Prue got up and went to the kitchen. Perhaps she could have a snack or talk with someone if they're awake. She frowned as she saw a bouquet of flowers on the table. This was another mystery that ad been bothering her. Who was sending her the flowers and letters, if it wasn't Andy? She was becoming a little scared at the thought of her stalker. Yesterday, when she had gone to work, she had felt as if she was being watched.

Prue picked up the card that came with the flowers: _Hello Prue. I miss you a lot. Don't you miss me? Don't you love me? We had so much fun together and then you were taken away from me. I want you back Prue. I love you and I'll be back._

Prue gasped and looked closer at the handwriting. It was familiar. It was too familiar that she could not forget its owner and how she had suffered at his hands. But he was supposed to be in prison.

Suddenly the sound of glass shattering interrupted her thoughts. It sounded like it had come from the front room. Prue walked slowly to the room and flicked on the light switch with her telekinesis. She surveyed the room. Everything seemed to be all right, except for one of the windows, which was broken.

Holding out her hand in front of her and ready to use her TK if necessary, she walked to the window. She walked carefully around the glass pieces lying around on the floor.

Suddenly the lights went out! Prue turned toward the switch and saw a dark figure moving toward her. Instantly, Prue screamed and waved her hand at the figure, making it crash into the wall. But the figure got up quickly and moved toward her again, faster this time and managed to grab her. Prue fought back violently and screamed. The mysterious figure covered her mouth with its hand. She squinted her eyes and the figure flew back again, but still held on to her. Prue struggled and couldn't breathe well. She fell into unconsciousness.

"Prue! Prue!"

Prue opened her eyes and saw Andy, Leo, Chris, and her sisters around her in her and Andy's bedroom.

"Are you all right?" Andy asked.

After nodding yes, she asked, "What happened? Where is-?"

"Well, that thing threw Piper into the wall hard, choked Phoebe, and snapped Paige's arm." Leo said. "And we couldn't turn the lights on. The switch was ripped out of the wall."

Prue looked at her sisters, "WHAT?"

"Don't worry. Leo healed us. You're going to find this hard to believe, but that thing left because of a demon attack," Piper said.

"What do you mean?"

"This random demon appeared and as usual, tried to kill us. It threw a fireball which burned the sofa in the front room. And whatever had attacked us just ran away suddenly." Paige explained. "And don't worry; we got rid of the demon."

"Wait a sec, so the attacker ran away when it saw fire?" Chris asked.

"Yes, why?" Leo asked.

"Just wondering. Could be useful info." Turning to Prue, Chris asked, "Do you remember what it looked like? Anything about it?"

"It was…hairy or furry. And it was very strong and growled at me."

Andy's face paled. "Furry…like an animal!"

"How tall was it?" Chris asked.

"I-I don't know. But I guess at least 6' or maybe taller."

"Chris, is there a reason you're showing this much interest in the attacker?" Leo asked.

"It could be important. You wouldn't understand."

Andy interrupted before Leo and Chris might start fighting. "I have a feeling that attacker is the culprit of those murders."

"Why? And how was that stakeout?" Prue asked.

"We lost a cop. All we could find were his bones and a dog whistle."

"So this thing could also hear a dog whistle?" Chris asked.

Andy shrugged. "Some animals have a very high range of hearing." He continued his earlier bad news. "Just a few minutes ago, I received a call from Darryl. He said that Sheila and the kids were driving late around this block and something just slammed into the windshield and broke the windows."

"Oh my gosh! Are Sheila and the kids all right? And Sheila is pregnant with their third son!" Phoebe gasped.

"They were attacked and are at the hospital right now, but they should be okay. The baby seems to be fine right now. The doctors are checking to make sure. We can visit them later." Andy sighed. "Why don't we get some sleep? I'm tired."

Everyone left the room, leaving Andy and Prue alone.

"Prue, you look worried." Andy put a comforting arm around her.

"Andy, there's, well, here. Look at this card." She handed him the card that had been with the flowers.

Andy's eyes widened with disbelief, "I don't believe this! How did he send this? I have to call the police HQ and find out if he's escaped." Turning to Prue and seeing her fear-filled eyes, he said, "Prue, don't worry. I won't let him hurt you."

Later:

"What do you mean Roger's escaped?" Phoebe asked. The sisters were in the attic the next morning.

"Andy called and the police had somehow not even realized that he had escaped. He had some kind of a clever plan."

"Oh no! What are we going to do? Obviously he's on his way here. No, wait a minute! He sent the flowers and the letters. He's here already!"

"Yesterday when I was attacked, I actually thought that was him," Prue trembled slightly. Her sisters hugged her in comfort.

"We're here for you, Prue. You're not going to be alone." Piper encouraged.

Suddenly the portal appeared on the wall.

"Now who is it?" Phoebe voiced everyone's thoughts. Everyone got ready to face the newcomers.

Out of the portal stepped out four young girls who were probably 20 years old and dressed in futuristic clothes. They turned toward the Charmed Ones and stared in wonder.

"Mom?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sisters stared in astonishment at the four time travelers. Did they just say 'Mom'? Suddenly the four girls ran forward and hugged each of the Charmed Ones.

"Mom! I missed you so much!" Prue looked at the girl hugging her. It was hard to believe, but this girl did look a lot like her. The hair, the skin, the smile, and the usual Warren traits in addition to some of Andy's traits. Each of the other girls also somewhat resembled their mothers in appearance, though they did have some traits from their dads.

"Y-you're my daughter? W-wow! I-I don't know what to say!" Prue was too stunned and after recovering, hugged her daughter back.

"So, um, tell us about you. What's the future like? Am I a great mom? Who's the father? Is he-" Phoebe rambled quickly.

"Slow down, Mom. We'll answer your questions. You are all wonderful mothers. I'm not sure I could answer the question about Dad."

"Same to you too, Mom," Paige's daughter told Paige.

"But why not-" Phoebe continued.

Piper interrupted, "Let's hear your names."

Prue's daughter: Polly Trudeau.

Piper's daughter: Prudence Melinda Halliwell or Mel for short

Phoebe's daughter: Pamela or Pam (can't give last name, to Phoebe's dismay)

Paige's daughter: Penny (named after Grams. Can't give last name, to Paige's dismay)

Powers:

Polly: Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Cryokinesis, Pyrokinesis

Mel: Temporal Stasis, Molecular Combustion, Orbing, Sensing

Pamela: Premonition, Levitation, Empathy, Ability to fire electricity

Penny: Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Sensing, Mild Healing

"Wow! The next generation of Charmed Ones!" Prue said looking at them proudly.

"So what is the future like?" Piper asked. "We, um, heard some…crazy story-" She stopped speaking as she saw that the girls looked nervous.

"Uh, Mom, there's…something wrong. The future is really messed up and…you're not going to believe this, but Wyatt is…"

The color drained out of Piper's face, "He really is evil, isn't he?"

The girls looked shocked. "How did you know about that?"

Paige answered, "We were told by…Hey wait a sec! Do you know Christopher Perry? He came to the past and-"

"Chris is here?" Mel exclaimed.

"What do you mean Christopher _Perry_?" Penny asked, slightly confused.

At that moment, Chris orbed into the attic and looked surprised at seeing the newcomers, who all exclaimed, "Chris!"

"Wha- What's going on?" Chris realized that the girls were about to hug him in front of the Charmed Ones and signaled them to stay where they were. The girls looked confused at his behavior.

Chris turned to the Charmed Ones, "I need to talk with them for a little while." He motioned the newcomers to orb after him.

Chris orbed into P4, followed by his sister and cousins, who all squeezed him in one giant hug.

"I-gasp-need-to-breathe!" Chris gasped. The girls let go.

"So what happened back there? Why did Mom and the aunts look at you like that? And where's Dad and the uncles?"

"Mel, my mom hasn't met my dad yet," Penny said.

"And I doubt we can contact my dad at this moment," Pam said sadly.

"So, Chris, you were here all along?" Polly asked.

"Bianca and I came up with a secret plan to stop Wyatt. It was the only plan that we could think of." Chris became sad at the thought of Bianca.

"Why do Mom and the aunts think your last name is Perry?"

"Well, you see, I…uh…"

The girls stared at him, giving him weird looks.

"You didn't tell them who you are, did you?" Mel asked. "Why not?"

"I-I didn't want to become close to anyone just to lose them again. I lost them once. The thought of failing this mission and going to a future without them was just…unthinkable."

"So how do you interact with them?" Pam asked.

"I…don't exactly get along with them."

"What?" Four voices chorused.

"I can't really blame them. I don't know why, but I lied to them and kept secrets from them. After that, I told them about Wyatt being evil, but they didn't want to believe me. Mom is also mad because she and Leo are not together."

"Mom and Dad are not together?" Mel asked in disbelief. "You split them apart?"

"Look, Mel. It's not like I wanted that to happen." Chris flinched and backed away as he realized he was going to be a victim of Mel's temper, which she inherited from Piper.

"WHAT were you thinking? How are we supposed to be born? Why even THINK of the idea of splitting them up?"

"Mel, can we talk about this later? There are lots of things happening right now. Larry's disappeared."

"Larry's here too?" Polly interrupted. "Where? We thought he had…gone...after his mysterious disappearance."

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"Well, Fenris, that evil werewolf, captured Larry and Luna and locked them together in a cage and when it was full moon…" Polly broke off.

"Larry killed Luna? He killed her?" Chris gasped and felt sorry for Larry.

"He was so hateful of himself. He even tried to kill himself. And he kept having nightmares about her. And one day, he disappeared and we looked for him, but couldn't find him."

"Where is he right now?" Penny asked.

Chris explained to them about Larry being in a coma, his disappearance, and the murderous attacks.

"But he's in a coma. How on earth would he be connected with those attacks?"

"I'm guessing that his human mind might be weak, but the animal side could be wild and active and probably overcome the coma at those certain times. I'm not sure, but it might be possible." Chris wondered. "And by the way, don't tell the family who I am or who Larry is."

"Why?" Mel asked.

"Because I don't want them to know who I am, after all that I had done. And they already know that Larry is my cousin, so if they know Larry is related to them, they'll know I'm also a relative."

"Chris, they'll understand…" Pam started.

"No, Pam. They won't. They hate me. No, they really do. Now, let's go back to the manor. They're calling for us. And we'll start looking for Larry. It's getting dark."

A/N: Please send more reviews. I need to know your opinions, comments, andsuggestions. They are very helpful so far and I'm grateful to you for sending them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Look Leo," Piper said as Chris, Mel and their cousins arrived at the manor. "Doesn't she look a lot like me?"

Leo stared in amazement. Piper had called him and told him that their daughter had arrived from the future. For a second, he thought that she was hallucinating or probably had something to do with them being separated. The truth was that he wanted to be back with her. He would willingly give up his Elder duties to be with Piper, but at this time, it was not exactly easy.

Mel stared back at her father. She was unsure of how to react to him. She was not at all happy that he was a bad father to Chris, but he was a good father to her and Wyatt and she did miss her dad. Finally, she decided on giving him a hug. Leo hugged back. Mel knew that Chris was jealous at the moment. Leo had never been there for him nor cared about him.

"Wow, our daughter? This is incredible!" Leo had heard about the Mel of the future timeline which Prue, Piper, and Phoebe had visited and he and Piper had hoped that she would be one of their children. And now it turns out it will be true.

Baby Wyatt was in Piper's arms and he giggled at the sight of the newcomers. The girls gasped and almost cried as they saw the oldest child in an angelic baby form rather than the evil dictator as they had known. Wyatt held out his arms and Mel picked him up and hugged him tightly and kissed his cheeks and forehead, happy to see her angelic brother.

"We missed you so much Wyatt." Wyatt gurgled at the affection and hugged back. Everyone went 'awwww' at seeing this.

Andy walked in, yawning and tired from work. "Hi, everyone." He caught sight of Polly. "Prue, what happened to you?"

Polly zoomed across the room and hugged Andy, crying out, "Dad!"

Andy looked confused, "Prue, I'm…" Then he saw Prue standing next to him. "What on earth is-?" Now he caught sight of his nieces and then he looked back at Polly.

Andy looked at Prue. "Is she really…"

Prue nodded. "They traveled to this time."

Andy's jaw dropped and he hugged his daughter back. "Wow! I-I have a daughter! My baby girl! And I'm going to make sure that no guys step within 20 feet near you and…" Prue giggled at her husband's paternal over protectiveness.

The only person not happy during this scene was Chris. He wished that he was also being welcomed as part of the family. He wished that he had told them who he was. Now he seemed like an outsider with no one to hug or laugh with and no mom to tell him how much she loved him. Chris tried to brush these thoughts away and keep a cool, calm expression. Even though he took an empathy-blocking potion, Phoebe could still detect very strong emotions from him.

"Chris."

He looked up and saw everyone looking at him. He panicked inside. Had he blown his cover?

Piper talked with a guilty look, "W-we're really sorry that we didn't trust you. You were telling the truth about Wyatt and you risked your life to rescue him…We're sorry we treated you horribly."

Chris heart soared. They weren't mad at him anymore! They were apologizing!

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have lied to you or kept those secrets from you."

"But you had good reasons," Leo also looked guilty and apologetic. "And you wanted to save Wyatt, not hurt him in any way."

This was something new for Chris to get used to. He could rarely remember a time when his dad apologized to him. Pam signaled him to tell them about him, but he refused. Now still did not look like a good time to tell them. Nevertheless, something good had happened today. Chris couldn't help but smile a little. However, as he looked out the window, the smile faded and was replaced with a look of fear and concern. The full moon had appeared.

Sorry that this is a short chapter. I'll post next chapter as soon as possible. Please send reviews. It will be greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jenna walked through the subway station and waited for her train to arrive. She was on her way to her grandmother's house. Jenna had heard that Grandma was not well and wanted to visit her. Now she wondered why she hadn't left home earlier. She would not have missed that last train. The young woman pulled her red coat closer to her and held on to her bag. Her mom had told her to take some goodies to Grandma who absolutely loved them.

TAP!

She heard some kind of tapping noise on the floor and turned around to see what it was and came face to face with…nothing. Jenna rubbed her head and eyes and looked around. She was all alone. Then what was that noise? Could she have been imagining it?

There it was again! Something was walking on the floor. Was it her? Of course not! Her shoes didn't make that noise. It wasn't even a normal tapping noise. In fact, that tapping sounded as if something sharp and pointy was tapping on the floor, not something like her shoes. Jenna walked a couple of paces and the tapping noise was heard. She stopped and the noise stopped.

She walked a few more paces and heard the noise again. And when she stopped, the noise stopped again. She walked even more paces a little faster than earlier and the noise became faster and louder. She stopped….but the noise didn't.

Jenna turned around and screamed at the sight she saw. She started running as fast as she could. She kept looking back and couldn't believe what she saw. Her dad, a huntsman, had told her about big dangerous animals, but this was ridiculous. Was she hallucinating?

She turned around a corner and ran up the steps. She accidentally fell down a little and scratched her arm, but she ignored the pain and kept running. Seeing an elevator, she made a mad dash for it. Fortunately, just as she pressed the button, the elevator opened.

DING!

She ran into the elevator and began pressing buttons frantically. "Come on! Please close the doors! I'll promise anything! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

From the creature's point of view:

Blood. Fear. Two very strong smells. There was also the smell of food, but the girl looked tastier than the food itself. That flesh looked so tempting. And the screams. She was screaming louder than a banshee. The animal stared at the girl, drinking in the sight of her, and let out a small growl. Suddenly it sprang forward; moving closer… and closer… with each millisecond, toward the girl who started screaming louder and louder…

DING!

The elevator doors closed. Jenna sighed with relief and took a deep breath, but was still shaking. What _was_ that thing? She _had_ to be imagining it.

BAM!

Jenna looked up at the doors, startled. Part of the metal door stuck out towards her as if the creature on the other side was punching the doors!

BAM!

Another metal bulge appeared. Jenna moved back to the wall as far as she could.

Fortunately the elevator managed to move up to the ground level. Jenna dashed out and looked around helplessly at the empty street, yelling about monsters. She suddenly saw a pay phone and running to it, she deposited some money and dialed 911.

"Hello? Something just attacked me! No, not someone! Some_thing_! Where am I?"

"Ma'am, someone is coming there at this moment. Please remain calm. Could you please describe the attacker? I'm sorry, a _what_? Hello? Hello?"

The only voice that could be heard at the pay phone was:

"Please deposit 25 cents to talk for the next 10 minutes."

Please review. I would like to know if these attacks sound scary enough and if they seem to be written in a good way or should I write better.Thanks for sending the reviews. I'll update as soon as I can.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"The police found her blood covered clothes torn and slashed into pieces, but no sign of her body. These gruesome attacks have occurred over the past three nights. If this continues, the death toll will increase dramatically. Police are still baffled and working on the case. Everyone is cautioned to remain safely inside when it gets dark and be wary of empty places and wooded forest areas."

Andy turned the TV to another channel. The news reporter was saying, "…have received this video of an attack taken at home. Unfortunately, the family was found mauled and ripped to shreds."

The TV screen showed a home video which was shaking slightly and was recording a view of a door which had some bullet holes. A guy stood by the door, facing it and holding a rifle. Voices were heard in the background saying things like, "What _was_ that?" and "Did you get it? Is it gone?"

Suddenly a scream was heard in the background. "Look under the door! Look under the door!" A hysteric voice yelled. A baby's cry could be heard. The guy got the rifle ready. The video camera zoomed forward at the bottom of the door where it recorded what appeared to be claws. The guy with the rifle fired more shots and a growl was heard. Then loud barking was heard outside the door.

"Oh no! Rover's out there!" The growling and barking grew louder and then the barking turned into weak yelps and painful howls. The camera moved to the window. It was dark outside, but the outline of a furry figure's back could be seen. Then the figure started to run toward the window and the family's terrified screams were heard. After the sound of glass breaking was heard, the video was filled with static.

Andy turned the TV off. "I can't wait to get my hands on that thing."

Prue sighed, "I can't help but think that my sisters and I should have worked on capturing that thing. How are Sheila and the kids?"

"Not so bad. They're still recovering. The baby's absolutely fine, fortunately. Darryl says he wants to shoot the thing that hurt them. Actually, I hope I beat him to it." Andy looked at Prue. "That thing hurt you and I would _never_ let anything hurt you."

Prue smiled gratefully.

"By the way Prue, you were kind of screaming in your sleep. What happened?"

Prue looked down and didn't answer.

"Was it that thing attacking you?"

"No," Prue whispered. "It was Roger. I dreamed about being attacked by Roger."

Andy looked worriedly at his wife. He had notified the police about their investigation on Roger and hoped to hear some news soon.

"Good morning, Polly!" Andy greeted his sleepy looking daughter.

Polly yawned. "What's up on the news?"

"The strange attacks."

"What? You mean those creepy attacks in which…" Polly broke off and suddenly looked worried and sad.

"Are you all right? You look kind of ill." Prue asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine. Actually Mom, you don't have to worry about those attacks. Chris, Mel, Pam, Penny, and I are going to see if they are demonic related and also look for Larry and the demon that turned Wyatt."

"Are you sure? We could help." Andy said.

"No, no, it's okay. I better start quickly."

"Have some breakfast first. You don't want to miss Piper's delicious breakfast, do you?" Prue asked.

"Oh my gosh! I haven't eaten food like this in years!"

"Hey, look! I'm detecting something on this building!" Paige cried out.

She and her sisters were in the attic. Paige had combined the scrying crystal with some kind of potion.

"I think it's pointing to a building right here." She pointed out on the map.

"Let's go check it out. And take some basic demon vanquishing potions, just to be safe." Prue said.

The four sisters orbed onto the roof of what seemed to be an abandoned building and looked around.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Piper asked.

"Look over here!" Phoebe called.

The other three walked to where Phoebe was and lying on the floor was Larry.

"Finally! We found him!" Paige said.

"Yeah, but what's he doing up here? Why couldn't we find him before?" Piper wondered.

"Does anyone think he looks…healthier now?" Phoebe asked. The other three had to agree that he looked less sickly.

"Maybe he's coming out of his coma. That probably has something to do with why we could find him now." Prue suggested.

"That is one weird coma." Phoebe said. "Prue, you're right. He does look familiar!"

Paige looked around. "Is there anything or anyone else here?"

"Let's have a look around. Maybe there's someone who knows how Larry got here."

Prue stayed by Larry's side while the other three looked around. She examined him, just out of curiosity. He seemed to be wearing his Matrix-style dark coat and jeans as before, but was barefoot. Prue suddenly noticed that he only had four toes on each foot. She moved closer to examine them and realized that it seemed as if Larry was naturally born with four toes rather than having lost a toe from each foot, because the way the toes were on the foot just seemed biologically natural. The toenails also looked a little strange.

Prue directed her attention to Larry's hands. He had all five fingers, but the fingernails were strange just like the toenails. They were short, but were sharp and pointed. They looked more like the tips of claws, for if the nails were longer, they would have been claws instead. The hands were also hairy, not abnormally, but still noticeably hairy. Prue's attention was suddenly captured by a ring that was on Larry's finger. It looked like it was probably from ancient times and it had a seal or design that resembled the moon. For some reason, it looked familiar. Prue's thoughts went to the time when she and her sisters were Greek goddesses fighting the Titans. She was Artemis and she had been wearing a ring which had similarities to Larry's ring.

By now, Prue's curiosity was aroused. She glanced at his face and caught sight of his teeth. The two canine teeth on the top jaw and the two on the bottom jaw were very sharp and pointed. The other teeth also looked at least a little sharp, but there was no doubt that they too could do some damage.

Prue then placed a fingertip over one of Larry's eyes and pulled back the eyelid. Suddenly a nictating membrane (also called third eyelid) slid horizontally across the eyeball, covering the eye for protection. The color of the nictating membrane was very silver-like and looked so shiny that it could reflect like a mirror. Prue sprang back, surprised by what she saw. This was weirder than the teeth, nails, and toes. Since when did humans have something like that? What exactly was Larry?

Suddenly, Paige orbed right next to Prue. "There are demons attacking us. Piper and Phoebe are in danger."

Paige orbed them off the roof and onto the ground below. They doubted that Larry would be in any kind of trouble at the moment. The demons were not weak, but not too powerful either. The major problem was the number of them. A few darklighters suddenly also appeared. The sisters were definitely outnumbered. Fireballs and potions flew everywhere; demons flew through the air or exploded or were kicked. Four of the strongest demons suddenly grabbed a sister each and held them with hands behind their back.

Up on the roof, the sounds of fighting and yells reached Larry's ears. The smells floated into his nose. One particular scent that his nose caught was that of a woman who was kneeling right by him a few minutes ago. This scent triggered many memories in his mind. Suddenly Larry's hand moved slightly and the fingers twitched. The eyelids suddenly snapped open, revealing irises of a unique light silver-gray color, which made the dark pupil stand out clearly and made the eyes have a sharp piercing look.

Finally Larry has awoken. You'll find out more about him in the next few chapters. How is the story so far? Please keep sending reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So the Charmed Ones aren't really that powerful, are they?" the demon leader laughed.

Prue squinted her eyes and made the leader fly back, crashing into a wall. He got up very mad and walked toward her. Prue smirked smugly at him.

"You think that was funny, don't you, witch?" The demon then conjured a fireball and brought it quickly to her face, startling Prue, but stopped at the last second and just held it close to her. "How about I burn your face? Slowly?"

If Prue was afraid at all, she didn't show it. "Is there anything specific that you want? Or is it the same dumb idea of trying to kill us?"

"Well guess what. This demon is going to accomplish that 'same dumb idea' and kill you slowly and painfully. And I think I'll start with…Hmmm. Who should I pick?"

"Let them go." A voice suddenly said.

Everyone looked up to the roof of the building and saw Larry standing right on the edge of the roof, staring down at them.

"Why don't you come down here and get them yourself?" the leader asked mockingly.

Larry simply stared at him hatefully and then suddenly jumped off the roof. The sisters let out a small scream and wondered if he was crazy. To everyone's amazement, he landed on the ground right in front of the leader, from the 50-feet drop as if he had only fallen a couple of feet. At the very next second, he kicked the leader at the stomach who immediately flew back and crashed into some demons, knocking them all down.

Seeing this, some of the other demons threw fireballs at Larry at the same time, making a small explosion. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left. Suddenly, the demon holding Prue felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with Larry. Before the demon could wonder how Larry had moved so fast, Larry delivered a punch that nearly broke off the demon's head.

Prue broke away from the demon and waved her hand, causing many demons to be swept away by her TK. Being distracted by this, the other demons holding the sisters were defeated by them. Once again fireballs and potions flew everywhere; demons flew through the air or exploded or were kicked. Larry moved fast through the battlefield, getting rid of many demons with impressive martial arts skills and other abilities. He picked up a huge demon easily and flung it at some of the others, knocking them down. A group of darklighters shot Larry with arrows at the same time, but Larry pulled them out and threw them back at the darklighters.

A boomerang blade flew toward Phoebe. Larry grabbed it out of the air and threw it so that it sliced through the demons that had gathered around him in a circle. The circle of demons looked down at their stomachs, saw it sliced cleanly, and then burst into flames at the same time. Larry threw the blade at a demon who shimmered away and appeared behind him. The blade swung back toward Larry, who did a backward somersault over the demon and landed behind him. The blade cut through the demon and got stuck in him, burning as the demon exploded.

All the demons had been vanquished, except for the leader, who had gotten back to his feet and threw a massive deadly fireball at the sisters. Larry suddenly pushed them out of the way and the fireball struck him, throwing him backwards. The leader threw another fireball which Prue deflected back to him and vanquished him. The sisters ran to Larry's side and saw him lying on the ground. Most of his face was burnt away from the fireball. Paige quickly orbed them all to the manor.

Sorry this chapter is short. I'll post next chapter within 24 hours. Please send reviews. I haven't received any new reviews at all.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Piper was about to call for Leo, when Paige said, "Look!"

The skin on Larry's face was reforming. The wounds disappeared and it seemed like there was no injury at all.

"Of course! Chris said that Larry had a regenerative healing factor."

Larry got up from the floor and rubbed his eyes. Then he looked up right at the sisters and he froze. Here were his mother and aunts, four of his most favorite people in his life. Of all the kids in the family, he, the youngest child and one of the least popular at school, was also the closest to these four women. He had a special bond with each one of them. His aunts treated him as if he was their own son. He remembered how his mom playfully accused his aunts of stealing him away from her.

He had seen their dead bodies when he was 11 years old. He thought he would never see them again. But they were standing alive in front of him. Of course, they hadn't come back from the dead. He had traveled back in time, but he wanted to tell them who he was.

"Um…H-Hi!"

The sisters smiled at his bashfulness.

"So, um, I guess I have stuff to explain." Larry started.

"You were awesome!" Phoebe remarked, impressed with what she had seen.

"Yeah, you zoomed around the place and fought those demons coolly and easily like an expert." Piper added.

"And you picked up the huge demon easily as if it didn't weigh anything!" Paige said. "And those darklighter arrows didn't even hurt you!"

"Where did you learn the fighting from?" Prue asked.

"One of my aunts taught me. She's a martial arts expert," Larry answered.

"Well, it was impressive. And thanks for saving us." Prue said.

Larry blushed shyly at the praise. Prue looked into his eyes and suddenly realized that those eyes were definitely familiar. She had seen them before somewhere. But where exactly had she seen silver gray eyes before? She noticed pain and suffering and suddenly had the urge to hold him and give comforting words.

"So what had happened to you? You were in a coma." Phoebe asked.

"Well, I kind of got lost in time and met some people and demons. Maybe I suffered a severe injury or something like that." Larry looked nervous. "Um, I really don't know how to say this, but I'm actually your- Okay, this is going to sound weird, but I did come from the future and-"

Piper said, "Nothing normal ever happens in our life. We've seen and heard lots of weird stuff, like children from the future and those animal attacks and-"

"Animal attacks? What animal attacks?"

"Something has been going around and brutally killing people at night," Phoebe answered. "It's been happening for the last three nights."

Larry's face paled. "Something's been killing people? Some kind of…animal?"

The sisters nodded.

"What did it look like?"

Piper answered, "That's the scary part. Nobody really knows and those who saw it were killed. Well, Sheila saw it and survived, but it was dark and she didn't really see it clearly, but it wasn't human."

"Are you all right? You look kind of sick." Prue asked.

Larry felt more than just sick. Here was news of some animal creature killing people. Who else could it be? He could still remember the screams as he slaughtered Luna and felt the guilt overcome him. Wait, but wasn't he in a coma? Then how did the attacks occur? Larry racked his brain for any memory of the time during a full moon, but his memory was foggy.

"Are you all right?" Prue asked again, concerned. Phoebe was wondering why he was feeling all these emotions.

"Y-yeah." Larry looked at the sisters and then started walking around the room. How was he going to tell them? The situation was now more complicated. What would they think? Not watching where he was walking, he bumped into a shelf and an old walking cane fell to the ground. Larry quickly caught it by the cane's handle, but suddenly yelled in pain and dropped the cane.

"What happened?" The sisters rushed to him. His hand looked as if it was burned before it healed by itself. Everyone looked at the cane. It was long and had a handle made of silver and shaped like a wolf's head with its teeth bared.

"I-I'm fine. It, um, well, this is going to be hard to explain."

Suddenly Chris orbed into the room. Larry looked at him, surprised. "Chris?"

Chris looked just as surprised, "Larry! You're awake! What had happened?"

"What're you doing here?"

"I came back to save Wyatt."

Larry was suddenly filled with hope. Chris was already here! He could help Larry with the situation. After all, he's already with the family. "What are the attacks that Au-"

Suddenly Chris closed Larry's mouth with his hand. "Um, I'll tell you later. Meanwhile I see you already met Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige."

"But I already know them. And why are you calling them by their first…Wait a sec. Is there something that I should know?"

"Umm, let's go to P4. We'll be right back, sisters." Chris orbed out with Larry.

"That was weird. What was that about?" Prue wondered.

"From the looks of it, Larry was probably about to give secret info of some kind." Piper said.

Andy walked into the manor and greeted the sisters. "We have to be very careful. The police said that Roger was sighted near here, but they don't know where he is right now. I don't understand why they can't find him. He just disappears easily. But how?"

"We got news too! We found Larry and while we were attacked by demons, he kicked their butts and saved us. He and Chris are at P4 right now. Something strange happened, by the way." Paige explained Larry's reaction to the walking cane.

Then Prue told everyone what she had observed about Larry on the building's roof. Piper's eyes suddenly widened. "That kind of sounds familiar! Where have I heard that before? The Book! There was something like that in the Book! I read it just recently."

"But Larry's not a demon, is he?" Paige asked.

"I don't think so. I was able to get a reading of his emotions. And they were really mixed up when he heard about the attacks." Phoebe said. "I still don't know why, but there's just something familiar about him. Have I met him before?"

"I'm getting that same feeling too." Paige and Piper agreed.

Prue picked up the cane. "Why did he react painfully to this? It's a very old walking cane that I found in the attic a long time ago. It looked beautiful and its silver handle is artistically designed into a wolf's head."

"Silver?" Piper asked. Suddenly she ran to the attic, followed by her sisters and Andy. She started flipping through the pages.

"Piper, what're you looking for?" Phoebe asked.

Piper stopped turning the pages and stared at the page she was on. "It's Larry."

"What about him?" Everyone crowded around the Book. The top of the page was titled Werewolves.

"He's a werewolf."

Chris and Larry's identities will be revealed in a few chapters. There are also clues that reveal who Larry is. We already have one guess who is Larry's mom. Please review. I would really like to see some new reviews and know what you think of the story so far.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Even a man who is pure in heart_

_and says his prayers by night_

_may become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms_

_and the autumn moon is bright._

Werewolves are beings who morph into a half-wolf and half-human creature on the nights of the full moon. Their condition is called lycanthropy and they are also called lycanthropes or lycans for short. Lycanthropy is transmitted by bite as a virus, which is present in the saliva and can only be passed when the person is in werewolf form. Those who are born as a werewolf are known as pure lycans.

The first werewolf ever was Lycaon who lived in Greece an ancient time ago. He was the son of Orion the hunter and Artemis, the goddess of hunting, healing, wild animals, wilderness, and the moon. The Greek 'gods' and 'goddesses' were actually humans who had too much power and had declared themselves as gods and goddesses. From his birth, Lycaon had strong animalistic instincts and the werewolf abilities and sometimes had gruesome habits, such as cannibalism and eating raw flesh. Though he tried to change his habits, he was thrown to rabid wolves to be devoured as punishment. He managed to escape, but the bites from the rabid wolves had changed him. He found that on the nights of the full moon, on which there was the most lunar energy, he was cursed by being forced to transform into a werewolf and have uncontrollable animalistic killer instincts.

Werewolves have a multitude of abilities, which are available even in human form. They have enhanced strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, senses, and a regenerative healing factor. Their biggest weapons are their deadly fangs and claws. Though these usually appear only in werewolf form, lycanthropes can learn, with enough practice, to extend and retract their fangs and claws at will during human form. Thus, the fingernails and toenails look more like claw tips rather than human nails. Werewolves are stronger, bigger, tougher, and faster in their animal form.

Werewolves have an enhanced sense of sight, smell, and hearing. The enhanced sense of sight includes night vision and infrared vision. Werewolves do not like bright light and their eyes are protected by a silver-colored nictating membrane. It is also possible for their eyes to turn golden yellow while they are in human form.

Werewolves have a regenerative healing factor which is very fast and makes them difficult to kill. Due to this, they age very slowly and have a naturally long lifespan (if they are not hunted down) and are resistant to disease. In other words, in order for something to kill a werewolf, it has to overcome the healing factor.

The two main weapons that can hurt or kill them, in both human and animal forms and depending on the quantity, are silver and wolfsbane. Just touching silver can cause burns and wolfsbane can produce an allergic reaction. Though fire doesn't kill them, they do have a fear of fire and are cautious toward fire, but this doesn't always stop them.

During full moons, werewolves are very savage and vicious. They cannot be reasoned with and their bestial instincts are in control. These instincts are also present in human form, but the person can and has to control it. For example, he or she still has a craving for meat, whether it's raw or cooked. After full moons, it is possible that they might be aware of what happened while they were in werewolf form.

"He's a werewolf! He's behind those attacks!" Andy exclaimed.

"No wonder Chris was worried about him and tried to look for him. And he seemed interested in the news about those attacks." Piper said.

"But Larry was in a coma. How would he attack them?" Phoebe asked.

"Maybe he was out of the coma while in werewolf form and became unconscious again when he was in human form." Andy reasoned. "But the other evidence does point to him. The attacks started after he disappeared. His hand burned when it touched the cane's silver handle. In fact, we even found footprints and fur on the site where the couple was killed and where Prue and Sheila were attacked. He's the murderer."

"But Andy, it's not his fault! He couldn't control himself!" Paige said.

"In fact, when he heard the news about the attack, he didn't take it well. He suspected himself. There were feelings of shock, guilt, disgust, and self-hatred." Phoebe added.

"He hurt those people. He almost killed Prue, Sheila, and the kids. A-and…Isn't there a cure or something for this?" Andy said.

Prue looked through the pages. "The Book doesn't say anything about a cure."

Andy sighed and looked torn between his different thoughts. He left for a while to clear his head and think carefully.

"Where are the kids? Where did the girls go?" Piper asked.

"They told me that they were going to work on finding Larry and the demon that turned Wyatt. Do you think they probably knew about Larry's lycanthropy?" Phoebe asked.

"Probably. They probably had the same reaction to the attacks as Chris did. Paige, what're you doing?"

Paige was mixing some ingredients into a bowl. "I'm going to see if we can make something that can help Larry. Wait, what's this stuff?"

Paige held up a bottle. Suddenly it slipped from her hand and fell into the potion mix. The potion exploded and covered the sisters in smoke. Suddenly a reddish glow appeared around them and disappeared.

"What happened?" Prue wondered.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I can't believe you didn't tell them!" Larry said, as he was walking around the room. He and Chris were in the P4 room where Chris was staying. "I would have told them immediately."

"I wasn't sure if it was okay to. And anyway, I already told you, I didn't want to become close to anyone and then lose them again."

"But this is a rare opportunity! We are lucky to at least even see them again!"

Chris sighed. "I know. And I regret not telling them. I miss them terribly. It was so horrible when they just hated me. Now I understand what you went through."

"Yeah, I wasn't too popular at school. But you, Wyatt, and the girls were the popular kids. I was jealous of all of you. Chris, I don't mean to sound selfish, but I really want Mom to know who I am. Well, the situation is complicated with those attacks and everything. So, you had no idea where I was?"

"I thought that maybe you might transform and so I just took some precautions. After I took you to the underworld, I hid a little far away for my safety. All I heard were yells and growls."

"But how did I go from the underworld to here? I don't have any magical transportation powers."

"Maybe a demon shimmered away while you were attacking him or her and accidentally took you along."

Larry clutched his head. "All those people are dead! And it's all my fault!"

"Larry, it's not your-"

"I'm not an angel, but I'm not a murderer either. Well, I don't want to be a murderer. My family is probably going to hate me."

"That's not true!"

"Maybe it's better if they didn't know who I was. I can't face them." Larry said sadly.

"We were never ashamed of you. We always helped you. We made sure you would be all right."

Larry sighed. "Where are the girls?"

"They're either looking for you or the demon who turned Wyatt. I have to find them and tell them you're awake now. By the way, how did you get here?"

"Well, I accidentally found Tempus the time demon's lair. And I got into some fighting with some demons there and the next thing I know, I got lost in time. But along the way, I met Melinda Warren."

"Wow! What'd you do?"

"I told her about me and my life." Seeing Chris's worried glare, "I didn't think there was anything wrong in telling her. Anyway, it was pretty cool. And I even wrote an entry on werewolves in her Book of Shadows along with the poem from the movie The Wolfman. You should see that Book. It's really thin. There's barely much info in it. Later, I also met the teenage versions of Mom and the aunts. I got to talk with each of them. Don't worry, I didn't reveal my identity. The reason I didn't tell them at that time was because they were leading normal lives. How would I explain magic and time travel? But I don't see anything wrong with telling them now."

"Why were you in Tempus's lair in the first place?"

"I was just going about and vanquishing demons and thinking about…"

Chris regretted asking the question. "I'm sorry about Luna."

"I can't believe I actually killed her." Larry suddenly walked to the door.

"Where are you going? You're not going to fight demons now, are you?"

"I'm going for a walk and I need to think. I might go find Polly. Why did you think I would kill some demons right now? Well, it wouldn't really hurt to vanquish some right now."

"You're an adrenaline junkie and you're obsessed with fighting evil."

"I'm not obsessed. I just…think a lot."

Chris laughed. "Yeah, sure."

I'm sorry this chapter was short. But in the next chapter, Chris and Larry's identities will be revealed. How will the sisters react? What has happened to them? What's up with Prue's stalker?

I would also like to thank Nina430 for sending reviews. They really made my day. Please continue sending them. (Continues in a teacher's voice) The rest of you – I expect your reviews to be submitted on my desk, er I mean, the review page ASAP.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What happened to us? What was that stuff?" Paige asked.

"Nothing seems to have changed." Phoebe said. She tried to pick up the bottle, but her arm went through it.

"Are we turned into ghosts?" Piper said. "Am I dead again?"

"I don't see Death anywhere." Prue looked around. "Usually, he's around to pick up the souls."

The sisters walked into the kitchen and saw Polly sitting at the table, eating a sandwich while looking through a list of things to do.

"Polly!" Prue called, but there was no response.

Paige waved her arm in front of Polly, but still no response.

"I think we're in some kind of…astral plane?" Piper said.

"So, we can see and hear them, but they can't see or hear us?" Phoebe asked.

Chris orbed into the kitchen. "Hi Polly."

"Hi! What's up?"

"Well, Larry's awake."

"What? Where is he?" Polly jumped up from her chair.

"He, um, left P4 and went out for a walk. He's not happy about the sisters not knowing who he is. I'm sure he'll be here in a few minutes."

"What does he mean we don't know who Larry is?" Paige wondered aloud. The sisters were listening to the conversation.

"So, are you going to tell them?" Polly asked.

"I-I don't know. How would they take the news?"

"Chris, they already forgave you. They trust you now. What exactly do you have to lose?"

"It's too late to tell them. What if they don't believe me?"

"Mel, Pam, Penny, and I can back you up."

"Well…I…it's…"

"Chris, you know you want to tell them. How can you stand not actually being with them?"

"Polly, I had lied to them and had been secretive about everything. What if they remember all that and feel ashamed of me?"

"For goodness sakes! Being part of a family includes forgiving each other."

"What does he have to do with our family?" Piper asked.

"Don't worry, Polly, I'll figure out something."

"Don't worry? I'm your cousin. I'm supposed to worry about you."

Hearing this, the sisters gasped.

"Chris is Polly's…cousin?" Prue said in astonishment.

"But that would mean that he's…related to us," Piper whispered. "And I've been so mean to him."

Chris was telling Polly, "I can't just go and say 'Hi Piper. How are you? By the way, I just wanted to tell you that I'm your son.'"

Piper was about to faint. She was Chris's mom! Her own son was the half-whitelighter that she had treated horribly and threatened to blow up!

"Oh my gosh! He's my son! He's my son!" She cried out hysterically. Her sisters held her, afraid that she was going to fall. "How I could have been so mean? How could I have acted like that to my own son? He's going to hate me forever!"

"Piper, calm down. It's going to be all right." Prue said soothingly.

"Calm down?" Piper said in a shrill voice. "That's my son standing there! And I kicked him out of his own house!"

The sisters stared at Chris. He looked so much like Piper and had Leo's eyes. How could they not recognize him?

Chris orbed out of the kitchen. Polly waved her hands in frustration, sat back down, and went back to her snack, muttering about stubborn cousins.

"Piper, please calm down. Chris does not hate you." Phoebe said.

"He wants to let you know who he is. He wouldn't do that if he didn't love you." Paige added.

Piper took a deep breath and stopped crying. "But the things I said and had done. What kind of a mother am I?"

Her sisters continued to hold her and comfort her.

"Wait! What about Larry?"

"Well, he's Piper's nephew. Is he part whitelighter?" Paige asked hopefully.

"He would have been wounded from that darklighter arrow in that fight. Sorry Paige." Phoebe said. "He knows martial arts…"

"But he said his aunt taught him. And you're the martial arts expert, Phoebe." Piper said. "Which means that…"

All eyes turned to Prue, who was trying to say something, but was tongue-tied. They looked back at Polly, who was still working on her list and was reaching for the last sandwich.

WHOOSH! Suddenly a blur ran across the ceiling and disappeared. Polly looked up and frowned when she saw nothing. She looked closer and saw holes that seemed like claw marks. She then looked around her and then down at her plate which was now mysteriously empty. She couldn't help but smile a little.

"Lawrence Talbot Trudeau!" She said in a playfully stern voice.

She turned to a side and saw Larry leaning against the wall, with a toothy grin.

"Hi, sis!"

What will happen next? How will Leo react to Chris being his son? Will the sisters get out of the astral plane? Thanks to everyone who send reviews. I'm very grateful. I will post the next chapter probably by tomorrow. I expect a good amount of reviews next time.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Air! I need air!" Larry gasped as Polly squeezed him in a tight hug. She let him go and punched him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For running away! Where were you? Do you have any idea how worried we were? We looked everywhere for you! And I kept crying, thinking that my baby brother was dead!" Polly looked very mad and had unconsciously conjured a fireball in her hand.

Larry backed away, gulping nervously. "I didn't run away. I found Tempus's lair and got lost in time. I went to a variety of places, like the medieval times, and I also met a lot of people: Melinda Warren, Teenage Mom and aunts, werewolf hunters, etc. And I'm not your baby brother! I'm only two years younger than you."

Polly's expression turned from angry to teasing. The fireball disappeared and she pinched his cheeks. "Awww. You'll always be my baby brother."

"Polly!" Larry moved her hands away, but Polly kept giggling. "Just because I'm the youngest doesn't have to mean I'm the baby of the family."

"Yes it does. And as your older, more responsible, and smarter sister," Polly said playfully. "I'm supposed to protect you."

"But sometimes you're overprotective."

"Well, that's not really bad. For example, I can't believe you were actually interested in Claudia. She's half darklighter!"

"And half-whitelighter." Larry added. "She had manic depression and bipolar or multi-personality disorder. She was confused and needed a friend."

"Oh, you were friendly to her all right. We caught you kissing her! And I never really freaked out when you were with Alyssa. Although, I do have to admit that you probably were not the perfect choice for her."

"Polly, I'm perfectly capable of handling my relationships by myself. Thank goodness you didn't scare Luna away from me." Larry suddenly stopped and looked ahead of him with a miserable dream-like look. Polly started to comfort him, but Larry snapped out of his trance and opened the refrigerator. "I'm starving. Is there any kind of meat in here?"

"Hey! You ate my sandwich! Larry, stop wolfing down that hamburger. (No pun intended) Eew! It's raw!"

"Um, I'm a werewolf remember? So, how have you been since you got here?"

"Fine. I went to the mall with Mom and the aunts. There was a great dinner yesterday. Mom summoned Grandma and Great-grandma to meet us." Polly stopped. "Larry, I talked to Chris about telling them and I'm still convincing him to-"

"I want to talk about those attacks."

"Oh no. Look Larry. Those were not your fault."

"You're not going to give that speech again, are you?"

"You…were in a coma!"

"Why do I keep hearing about that coma? Don't those attacks sound like werewolf attacks?"

"Well, um, maybe…there's another werewolf!"

"Great. Another werewolf! I hope he or she is not like Fenris. After what that-" Larry stopped and just sighed. "If it's not my fault, then why is the couple dead? Why are the cop, the girl, and the family dead?" Larry looked up with eyes filled with guilt. "Why is Aunt Sheila in the hospital? Why were Mom and the aunts attacked? Why is Luna dead? How can anyone forgive me for committing murder?"

Polly enveloped him in a comforting hug and held him closely. The sisters watched the scene and were almost crying. Prue couldn't take her eyes off them. She was very pleased with the close sibling relationship these two had and with the fact that Polly was protective of her younger brother; Prue knew that as a mother, she herself would be even more protective. She also couldn't stop watching Larry. This was her son. He was a vicious werewolf, but to her, he was her baby boy. She felt her heart soar when she had heard him call her Mom. Prue moved next to him and gently stroked his face, even though her hand went through him. But Larry suddenly looked up.

"What's wrong?" Polly asked.

"I-I don't know. I thought that-"

Andy walked into the room, having returned from his walk. Seeing the two together, he was startled. "What in the world is-?"

Polly let go of Larry. "Hi Dad. This is-"

Andy pointed at Larry. "You!"

Larry looked startled. "Um, yes?"

"You're the werewolf!"

The siblings looked shocked. Polly asked, "Dad, how did you know?"

"Piper figured it out."

"Okay Dad. Remember he's a werewolf. It's not his fault. Please don't go crazy-"

"What were you two doing?"

"Huh? W-we were just hugging."

Andy sighed. "Ok Larry. I'm grateful that you helped my wife and sister-in-laws in that demon fight, but I really care about my daughter and don't want her to get hurt."

"Well, that's great. I don't want her to get hurt, either."

Andy thought Larry didn't get his point. "What I'm saying is that I really don't approve of you two seeing each other like this."

"Wait a second! You thought that-"

At the same time, Larry and Polly moved away from each other and both said, "Eeew! That's disgusting!"

Andy looked perplexed at this reaction. "Um, I don't get it."

Larry answered. "I would never think of her like that. She's…just a friend."

"Yeah, but Prue used to be 'just my female best friend', but then she and I got married."

"Dad, believe me. This is NOT what you think it is." Polly said.

"But you two were hugging! I find my daughter hugging-"

"That was just a sibling hug." Polly blurted out. Her eyes widened. She had practically just told the secret.

Andy looked at both of them and the words 'sibling hug' stayed in his mind. The way these two were acting, it seemed as if they really were… Andy's jaw dropped and he looked closer at Larry. Could it actually be possible?

I'm very happy when you send reviews. So please send reviews. They are very, very helpful. (In baby voice): PWEEEAAASSSEEE! With sugar and cherry on top!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Dad, are you all right?" Polly asked.

"A-are you…my son? This isn't some kind of trick, is it?"

Larry stared back, shocked. "Y-yes. No."

Andy rubbed his head and looked at Larry again with amazement and suspicion. "What did Prue do when she was in high school?"

Larry looked at him as if he was crazy. That was such a random question. Wait, he was testing Larry!

"She was a cheerleader."

"What is her and my favorite detective novel?"

"The Sherlock Holmes stories."

"What is my favorite sport?"

"Football."

"Who wins tomorrow's game?"

Larry was about to answer, but then he saw Andy smiling. Suddenly realizing the question he was asked, Larry cried out "Dad!"

Andy couldn't help laughing. Then he once again looked at Larry, "Wow! I have a son! And a daughter! I have two wonderful children!" Andy hugged them both. After letting them go, he said. "Sorry I thought that you two were…I assumed it when I saw the hugging. And you know my paternal protectiveness."

Larry said. "It's all right. I don't like incest. It's yucky. I do think that the females in my family are very beautiful, but that's only in a clean-minded way."

"Awww. That's so sweet." Polly replied. "But why do you call Aunt Sheila and Billie 'Aunts' if you ogle them? Isn't _that_ sick?"

"But they're not my real aunts. They're close family friends. They're not related to me. So there's nothing wrong with…ogling them." He realized that the last sentence sounded awkward. "And Aunt Billie was-"

"Anyway," Andy interrupted. "At least we now know that you're actually-"

"A pervert." Polly said.

"Am not." Larry said.

"Am too."

"You two are going to be a handful to take care of, aren't you?" Andy smiled, watching his children.

"She's a daddy's girl." Larry said.

"He's a mommy's boy. And an auntie's boy." Polly said.

"No offense Dad. You are the best dad anyone could ever have. But I worship the ground Mom and the aunts walk on. They're my favorite heroines."

"And he's jealously protective of them. Once, when some guys were hitting on them, he scared them off. He was only 7. You should have seen it."

The sisters were flattered and pleased to hear all this.

Andy said. "If you're my son, then Chris has to be my nephew…I'm guessing that Leo and Piper are his parents?"

"Yeah." Larry answered.

"I can't believe we treated him horribly."

"We've been trying to convince him to let everyone know, but he's hesitant about that." Polly said.

Andy paused for a while. "Larry, how did you get lycanthropy in the first place?"

"I'm a pure lycan. I was born as a werewolf."

"What? But how?"

"In order to be a pure lycan, both parents must contain the lycanthropy virus. The first werewolf, Lycaon, is actually one of my ancestors on Mom's side. There was also a werewolf on your side of the family. I think it was great- great Grandpa. Both you and Mom are carriers of the virus, but not actually lycanthropic. And well, here I am. A pure lycan."

"What about Polly?"

"She didn't inherit it. In your case, you only passed it in the Y chromosome, which meant that only your sons would be affected. By the way, about those attacks-"

"Don't worry about those attacks. I understand perfectly well and we will help you every way that we can."

"Thanks Dad, but-"

"Is your fur brown in werewolf form?"

"What? No. No, it's-"

"And your feet are wolf feet, right? They make lupine footprints?"

"Yeah, why? Are there evidence of my attack?"

"No. You didn't attack the couple or the sisters or Sheila."

"How do you know?"

"We found footprints and fur. The footprints are not lupine; they're more like humanoid, and the fur is brown."

"But what about the stakeout cop, the girl, and the family?"

"I, um, don't know about them. But you're not guilty of the other attacks. Well, you were never guilty of any of the attacks. It's the lycanthropy, not you. And remember, you were in a-"

"Yes, a coma. But then why was I on that building roof? How I did get moved around?"

"I…don't know."

Polly asked. "So there's something else out there killing these people?"

"Yeah. We have to find it and stop that thing." Andy said.

"I have a good nose. I can probably track it." Larry said.

"That's great. And where's Prue? And the other sisters?"

Larry quickly went through the manor. "For some reason, their scents stop abruptly in the attic. Perhaps they orbed somewhere."

"All right. Let's go hunting."

"I wish I was out of this astral plane. I want to meet my son." Prue said impatiently.

"Hold on. We'll figure out how to get out of here." Paige said.

"I want to know what happened in the future, in their lives; what were we like and how did things turn horrible. Just a glimpse, at least." Piper said.

"Maybe we can come up with a spell to visit the future and watch what happened." Phoebe suggested.

"All right. Let's get to work." Prue ordered. The sisters soon came up with a spell and said it together. Everything around them dissolved away.

In the next few chapters, you will get some more background information about the future. Thanks to everyone who sent reviews. Every time I see a review in my email, my day gets better. So please continue sending reviews.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

First memory:

Prue was lying on a bed and holding baby Larry. Her sisters were next to her, also looking at him.

Phoebe squealed, "Look at that cute little face, and the hands, and the feet and- I could just-"

"Eat him up. We know. You already said that a hundred times." Paige said. "Actually, so did I."

"So, Prue, right now, he can't see or hear?" Piper asked.

Prue answered. "No, I think pure lycans, like wolf pups, are born blind and deaf, but then those senses develop in a few weeks. Right now, he can only recognize us by smell and touch. I hope he gets better."

"Those lungs must be really strong."

"Yeah. Remember when he was crying? But thankfully that alerted us to the demon that was about to kidnap him." Paige shuddered at the thought.

"I hope that doesn't happen again. If they try to, I'm going to make them wish they were never even born." Prue said, with a look that would have scared the Source.

"And we'll help you. We'll also protect him." Phoebe said, hugging her.

Next memory:

Larry was four years old now and was waking up from his sleep. He yawned, showing small, but sharp teeth. He opened his eyes, looking around and sniffed the air. Then he smiled as Prue came into the room. "Mommy!"

Prue picked him up, "Good morning, sweetie! How are you?" Prue kissed his forehead. "I hope you feel better after yesterday's full moon." She looked at him sadly.

"Moon pretty, Mommy!"

"Yes it is, Larry. And guess what? Today is Chris's birthday!"

"Me hungry!"

"All right, I'm taking you to breakfast."

At the breakfast table, Larry greedily gobbled down some bacon.

"No, no Larry! Eat slowly! Chew your food!" Prue said. Piper giggled at the sight. Chris came into the room.

"Hi, birthday boy! My little baby finally woke up!" Piper said, hugging Chris.

"Mommy, I'm seven years old! I'm a big boy now!"

"Me too!" Larry cried out, and went back to stuffing his face with food.

Piper sighed. "I can't believe these kids are growing up already."

"Mommy, is Daddy coming today? Is he coming to my birthday party?"

"Yes, peanut. He'll be here."

Chris left the room, shouting "Hooray!"

Piper sighed again. Prue asked, "What's wrong, Piper?"

"I told Leo that he had better come to Chris's party or I would blow him up...where it hurts." Piper said, glancing at the baby present in the room. "Chris has been looking forward to spending some time with Leo, who's too busy with his Elder duties, but manages to spend time with Wyatt and Mel."

Later at Chris's birthday party: Kids were busy eating cake. The adults were taking pictures or making sure the kids didn't spill their food.

"Chris, why don't you open your presents right now?" Prue asked.

"But Daddy's not here. He said he was going to be here."

Piper looked helplessly at her sisters, and whispered to them, "He sent a note saying that he's sorry, but he can't come here today."

Chris must have heard her, because he looked sad for the rest of the party. When it was time to go to bed, Piper tucked him in and said that maybe Daddy will see him the next day.

"No he won't. He has time for Wyatt and Mel, but not me. Daddy never spends time with me." Chris said. Piper tried to comfort him, but Chris still felt miserable. The sisters kissed him goodnight and left his room.

"How could he do this to his own son?" Piper said angrily. "I should go up there and-"

"Blow him up where it hurts?" Prue asked.

"Much more than that! Chris probably thinks Leo hates him!"

"Talk to Leo and tell him how much Chris misses him." Phoebe said.

"I tell that to him all the time and he..." Piper sighed, frustrated. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

Larry, who had been watching, said. "I want goodnight kiss too."

The sisters couldn't stop giggling. Phoebe picked him up. "Awww. My little nephew's jealous!" Phoebe kissed his face all over. "Aunt Phoebe's your favorite aunt, isn't she?"

Paige telekinetically orbed Larry to her arms. "Of course not. Aunt Paige is his favorite aunt. Isn't that right, Larry?" Paige wiggled her fingers in Larry's stomach, making him laugh and also kissed him.

Piper took Larry from Paige's arms, "Uh-uh. He always comes to Aunt Piper. I'm your favorite, aren't I?" Piper cooed, also kissing his cheeks.

Prue took Larry in her arms, "Well, I don't know who his favorite aunt is, but I do know that he loves Mommy the most." Prue kissed his forehead. Larry yawned sleepily and put his arms around Prue's neck and went to sleep.

Thank you so much to everyone who sent reviews. Seeing those reviews just made my day. Please continue sending them. I'm eternally grateful. I'll post the next chapter within 24 hours.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Next memory:

"Go away, freak!" A boy shouted at Larry, who was around ten at the moment.

"Yeah. You're not normal!" A girl added.

Larry was in Magic School and was in one of the huge rooms with some kids.

There were a couple of kids standing behind Larry. One of these kids said "He acts more normal than you do. You're just mean to everyone."

"Oh please Alyssa!" The first girl added. "All of you are a bunch of losers."

"What's going on here?" Polly asked from the doorway. Everyone turned to her. "Laura, are you and your pathetic little friends picking on my brother again?"

"My friends and I are not pathetic! And there _is_ something freaky about your brother! Ask anyone. They'll tell you that." She and her friends stormed out of the room.

Polly stared after them angrily. "I'm going to report them to Aunt Paige right now." Turning to Larry, she said. "Don't listen to them Larry."

Larry looked at her as if asking 'what if they find out?' Polly shook her head reassuringly.

One of Polly's best friends was also with her. She was one of the most beautiful girls in the school, probably _the_ most beautiful girl in the school. "Some people are just too dumb to realize what a great kid you are." She spoke with a lovely British accent and smiled and playfully ruffled his hair.

"Thanks Luna." Larry's face started growing red and he prayed that he didn't give away his other secret.

Next memory:

It was around midnight. The sisters were still up, working on their own stuff. The fathers were still at work or were on their way home. All the kids were on sleepovers, except for one kid. Larry, now eleven, walked stealthily into the kitchen. He looked around carefully and smelled the air. His mission: get at least one of the delicious brownies that Aunt Piper had baked. He walked slowly to the plate filled with brownies and reached out for one. Suddenly he froze and stood still, unable to move. Piper walked into the kitchen, with a triumphant smile.

"Aha! I caught you! I knew you were going to be down here, after the brownies! So I cast this freezing spell as an alarm."

"Aunt Piper! I…wasn't after the brownies." Larry said, despite the fact that his hand was obviously reaching for a brownie. "I'm not even hungry!"

Piper smirked, "Oh really?" Piper then took a brownie, and started to eat it slowly right in front of Larry who was still frozen. "Oh my gosh! This is delicious! Too bad you can't eat any right now."

Larry stared in mock horror. "Aunt Piper! This is cruel and unusual punishment!"

Piper giggled at her nephew's expression and took another brownie. She took a bite and once again dramatically described the taste. She was about to take another bite when the spell on Larry wore off. He grabbed her hand holding the brownie and ate the rest of the brownie.

"Hey!" Piper cried out. Larry ran out of the room. Piper started to chase him, but it's not easy to chase a werewolf. The other three sisters were in the living room and were working on stuff for their jobs. Piper ran into the room, "Where is he?"

Her sisters looked up. "Where's who?" Paige asked.

"I caught Larry trying to 'sample' some of the brownies. Just like some sisters I know." Piper said, looking at her sisters, who looked guilty.

"But Piper, your cooking is so wonderful." Phoebe started.

"Why is Larry up right now? It's past his bedtime." Prue said.

"Larry!" Paige called. Larry appeared in orbs in front of them. The sisters quickly grabbed him.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"Why are you still up?" Prue asked sternly.

Larry made a puppy-dog face that melted the sisters' hearts. "I just wanted to spend time with my wonderful mom and aunts, who are my favorite people in the entire world."

"Oh no! Not that! Anything but that!" However, the sisters fell for it. Prue sighed. "Oh well. I was getting bored with my work, anyway." The others agreed.

"I can't believe you fell for that again. Works every time." Larry said.

"Well, what can we do? No woman can resist those gorgeous eyes and charming smile," Prue said. Larry blushed as the sisters giggled, amused.

"I noticed that a lot of the girls in Magic School were staring at you." Paige said teasingly, making Larry blush even more.

Prue frowned and wrapped her arms around Larry protectively. "I don't think I'm ready to share. He's still my baby son."

Piper sighed. "The kids are growing up and they're going to leave us soon. And Wyatt is acting strange for some reason. I'm assuming it's a teenage thing." The sisters sighed sadly at the thought of their children growing up and leaving them.

"So, what are we going to do? Can we watch a movie and eat popcorn?" Larry asked. The sisters thought for a second and seemed to get an idea. Then they looked at Larry with evil smiles.

"Um, why are you looking at me like that? What're you up to-? Uh-oh!" He tried to escape, but the sisters held onto him and pinned him down to the floor.

"Where are you going? I thought you love this game." Phoebe cooed, poking his stomach, making him squirm and laugh. Larry knew that his mom and aunts loved to tickle him.

"Awww. Is my little baby ticklish?" Prue teased, gently tickling his ribs.

Then the four sisters attacked at once and tickled him. They stopped and let him catch his breath. And they started again.

Suddenly, the bell rang. "Aw. I was just having fun. Wait, I mean-" Larry complained. Paige dug her fingers into his sides and he half yelped/laughed.

Prue opened the door. "Hi Darryl. How are you? How are Sheila and the kids?"

"Fine, thanks."

"Where's Andy?"

"Um, that's what I came to tell you. You see, um…"

"What? What happened?" Piper asked, sensing that the wonderful family moment was going to be shattered.

"I don't know how or why this happened. We were investigating a case and this thing…shimmered in…and…" He looked at their horrified expressions. "I'm sorry…Andy's dead."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Next memory (takes place a few days later):

Prue sat in a chair and stared into space. She couldn't believe the misfortune of the family. At the moment, all the fathers, except for Leo were dead and Wyatt had mysteriously disappeared. The sisters themselves were attacked multiple times and had come close to dying. They summoned and vanquished many demons, mainly out of anger and revenge. It is never wise to encounter the Charmed Ones when they were angry. Prue suddenly heard a noise and looked up, ready to attack. Larry appeared at the doorway.

"Larry! What were you doing?" Prue asked sternly. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I-I heard you sitting up here and just wanted to make sure you were all right."

Prue softened her harsh voice and held out her arms, pulling him toward her telekinetically. She held him on her lap in a firm but gentle grip.

"Mom…I'm scared. What's happening?"

"It's all right, sweetie. Everything is going to be all right." Prue said comfortingly and kissed his forehead. "I will never leave you. I'm going to be right here with you." The two stayed together for a few more minutes.

BOOM! The two jumped off the chair. Larry yelled, "DEMONS!" Everyone in the house awoke and the fighting started. After some fighting, Larry ran into the attic to fight any demons that were there and was met with a horrible sight. The Charmed Ones were lying on the ground. Larry hoped that they were alive, but his enhanced hearing couldn't detect their heartbeats. Chris and Penny were also in the attic, hugging their mothers' bodies.

Larry turned and saw some demons heading toward him. His eyes suddenly started turning yellow and his canines and nails started growing. He let out a mighty roar, yelling "Murderers!" He moved forward at superhuman speed and started tearing them apart viciously.

Next memory:

Larry, now around 13 years old, was walking through the streets at late evening. He looked around at his surroundings. It was great to be back in this city, but things didn't seem the same to him anymore. He wondered where Polly and his cousins were. He wondered what Wyatt was up to now. He glanced at the sky, which was illuminated by the moon that was almost full, but not full enough for him to transform, and he felt an urge to let out a howl.

Suddenly he heard voices, one of which sounded like it was pleading for mercy. He ran to the alley where the sounds came from and saw a small gang moving toward a helpless looking girl. Suddenly the girl lashed out and kicked the guy closest to her. The others moved forward, but Larry knocked their heads together and they fell unconscious. A guy holding a knife ran toward the girl, but she did a somersault, landing on his other side, and kicked his legs from under him, making him fall. Both the girl and Larry then looked at the last guy maliciously, who looked scared and just ran away.

"Are you all right?" Larry asked, but he doubted she would have any injuries. She seemed to be a martial arts expert.

The girl looked at him closer, "Larry?"

"Luna!"

"Larry! Where were you? Nobody knew where you were. There was some rumor that you were imprisoned by Wyatt in one of the underworld cells."

"Yeah, I was. But I managed to escape and forced a demon to shimmer me up here. Unfortunately, we landed far from here and I finally made my way over here."

Both started strolling and then sat on a park bench.

"Why were they attacking you? They were humans, not demons." Larry asked.

"They were…attracted." Luna said, looking at Larry. Larry realized that he was staring at her and he felt his face heat up in embarrassment. Luna smiled at seeing this.

"So, what has been going on here?" Larry asked. "Where are Polly and my cousins?"

"Wyatt is still in the manor. Polly, Mel, and Chris are there with him. I think he's trying to brainwash them. Pam and Penny escaped and joined us."

"Who's 'us'?"

"When Wyatt started committing evil deeds, a group was formed that was called the Resistance. We gather intelligence on Wyatt's plans and try to stop him. We're also trying to save Polly, Mel, and Chris before they start following him completely. And some of us want to turn Wyatt to the good side again, if it's possible."

Larry became silent, thinking about all this. Luna asked, "So, you're a werewolf?"

Larry looked at her, shocked. She answered. "The secret is out."

"This doesn't mean that I can't join, does it?" He asked, surprised that she was still being nice to him.

"I don't see any problem with it. And neither would Pam and Penny."

After a pause, he asked, "How come you don't seem freaked out about me? I thought people might hate me or be afraid or distrustful."

"Unless you enjoy killing innocent people, I don't see any reason for all that hating and stuff. I agree that people see you as a freak, but I know you. I know your human side doesn't want to hurt anyone innocent."

The two remained quiet for some time, and stared at the moon.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Luna asked. "I've always liked the moon. I was even named after the moon. But I just love looking at it." She turned to Larry. "What about you? Do you like the moon? Hate it? Fear it?"

"It's probably all three of them. That might sound weird, but what's weirder than that is that my favorite color is silver. I don't like the metal, of course. Well, I hate and fear the moon, because it controls me and my life and has the power to turn me into my worst nightmare. I love the moon, because…actually, I don't even know why. Maybe because it's beautiful or because I feel like it's a part of me."

After a pause, Larry sighed. "Things look really horrible at the moment, don't they?"

Luna stared into his eyes, her own eyes filled with worry. "This is just the beginning."

Thanks to those who sent reviews. This is the last chapter with the memories. In the next chapter, you will see Leo's reaction to Chris's identity. And something else also happens. Please continue sending reviews.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The sisters appeared back in the attic, in front of Mel, who was looking through the Book of Shadows. She jumped back, startled. "What was that?"

"We're out of the astral plane! It's kind of a long story." Phoebe said.

"Mel, why didn't you tell us about Chris?" Piper asked.

"You know? He finally told you?" Mel asked.

"No. We found out when we overheard Polly and Chris talking. What am I going to do? How could I have been so mean to him?"

Mel hugged her mom, "Mom, it's okay. Chris forgave you. He would never hate you, Mom. And I think we should let Dad know also. He and Chris have to sort out some issues. Dad!"

Leo appeared next to her. "Hi." He looked around at the sisters and his daughter. "Did something happen?"

"Leo, there's something you should know about Chris." Piper said.

"What? It's not anything bad, is it? I thought we could trust him."

"Dad, Chris is your son." Mel said.

Leo gave her a weird look. "He's what?"

"He's my brother. Your son."

"He's my son? B-but how? Wh-" Then his eyes widened. "Wait a minute, one time he actually called me dad! And all I said was…'you're not family.' And I had almost stabbed him in Valhalla! I can't believe this! How could I have been like that to my own son? But why did he seem to hate me from the time he came here?"

Mel and the sisters looked nervous and wondered how to tell him the news. But Leo seemed to have guessed the answer. "I wasn't a bad father, was I?"

"Dad, you're a great father….except to Chris."

Leo sighed. "I have to find him and talk to him." He orbed out.

Chris was standing on the Golden Gate Bridge, deep in his thoughts, when Leo orbed onto the bridge. "Um… Hi Chris!"

Chris turned around and greeted him back. Leo sighed with relief. So far, Chris didn't seem to be angry with him.

"So, um I was just wondering how you were." Leo said.

Chris looked at him, surprised. "Why?"

"Well, because I… care about you and wanted to make sure you were all right."

Chris looked at him suspiciously and then said. "Thanks, Leo."

Leo wished that Chris had called him Dad instead. "So, you want to talk about anything? I'll listen to you. I mean, you're family to us, so-"

"Leo, are you up to something?"

"I'm really sorry I treated you horribly and didn't trust you. You came from the future to save Wyatt and all I did was treat you like garbage. And I was against you so many times. I can't believe I did that to own son." Leo blurted out.

Chris looked at Leo with a horrified expression. "How did you know?"

"Piper found out and-"

"And I guess you were hoping for a father-son talk?" Chris asked harshly.

"Look, I heard that I wasn't the best father. And I want to prevent that from happening again."

Chris turned around and acted as if he was ignoring Leo.

Leo asked. "Why don't you tell me what I did to you? What, did I, uh, miss a school play? Did I take away your favorite toy? Did I play favorites with Wyatt and Mel?"

Chris suddenly became savage and started punching Leo. "You were never there for me. You were there for everybody else -- Mom, Wyatt, Mel, half the world -- but you were never there for me. You didn't have the time."

"Chris! No!" Mel had orbed onto the bridge and pulled Chris away. Chris took a deep breath and then orbed off to somewhere else.

Mel looked at her father, who was holding his head in his hands. "But why? Why would I do something like that?"

"Don't worry. Eventually, he might get along with you. I'm going to find him and take him to Mom now." Mel orbed away.

In the manor:

"So where is he?" Prue asked, pacing around. Everyone in the family was in the manor, except for Larry, Mel, Leo, and Chris.

"He's still tracking down the thing that attack-" Andy started to say.

"What? You left him out there all alone? And it's getting dark!"

Andy nervously backed away from her. "I-it was his idea. And he said that he had excellent night-vision and infrared vision and he's also nocturnal at times."

Polly defended her dad, "Don't worry, Mom. I'm sure he'll be here shortly."

Mel suddenly orbed into the room, holding onto Chris.

"Chris!" Piper cried out and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry I was mean to you! I shouldn't have said all those things or kicked you out! I'm sorry for being a bad mom!"

"Mom!"

"Yes?" Piper asked, happy to hear Chris call her Mom.

"I can't breathe. You're squeezing me."

"Oh. Um, sorry." Piper loosened her grip, but didn't let go. To her surprise, Chris hugged her back tightly.

"You were always a wonderful mom. I missed you terribly. And I already forgave you. I should have told you the truth from the beginning."

"What about aunties?" Phoebe whispered to Paige. "Don't we also get a hug?"

Chris smiled and gave everyone else a hug also.

"So what do you want to eat? Look at you! You're practically a skeleton! When was the last time you actually ate something?" Piper started babbling and pulled him into the kitchen.

"I don't minding eating anything you make. But I love cooking with you."

Piper looked at him in surprise. "Cooking? Really? Wow! So we cook together? How about we cook a family dinner right now?"

Chris and Piper started to get some recipes. They were both happy that they were already getting along marvelously. This brought back many happy memories for Chris. In the living room, Leo orbed in and looked slightly beaten up.

"What happened to you?" Pam asked.

Leo looked away in shame, "I got what I deserved." Mel put a comforting hand around her father.

CRASH!

Everyone dropped whatever they were doing and went to the living room. They got into defensive positions when they saw a figure leaning against the wall.

The figure smiled. "Hello Prue."

Prue stared in horror and her blood ran cold. "Roger!"

Uh-oh! Roger is in the manor. What will happen next? NOTE: Next chapter is going to be awesome. Well, at least I hope it seems awesome. It has one of my favorite scenes. Please continue sending reviews.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Pam tried to fire an electric bolt at Roger, but nothing happened. As a matter of fact, nobody could seem to activate their powers.

Roger laughed and showed them a silver-colored amulet. "I know about your powers. So I got this from a warlock. It binds magical powers within a certain radius."

"What do you want?" Andy asked.

As an answer, Roger looked at Prue. Andy moved forward and tried to punch Roger. Roger easily stopped the punch and threw Andy to the other side of the room. Prue ran to Andy to see if he was all right. Everyone was surprised at Roger's inhuman strength.

"So did you also get an amulet to make you stronger?" Polly asked.

"No. Now I'm naturally stronger, because of a certain little encounter with a Bigfoot-like creature." Roger answered.

"You're also a werewolf!" Chris said. "You're the one who killed those people!"

"Werewolves don't really look like Bigfoot. He can't be a werewolf. That silver amulet would have burned his hand." Pam said. "The Bigfoot-like creature that attacks on full moons is a wendigo. He's a wendigo!"

"Correct." Roger smiled, showing pointy teeth. "And now, let's get down to business." He took out a gun and pointed it at them. "I want all of you, except for Prue, to sit down in these chairs. Quietly. One false move and someone's going to get hurt. And don't think you can beat me. You can't use your powers now. You're regular humans."

Everyone did as they were told. Roger handcuffed their hands behind their back.

Prue asked, "W-what're you going to do with me?"

Roger moved close to her, making Prue very uncomfortable, and whispered, "I have some wonderful plans for you, such as handcuffing you to a bed and keeping you as my lifelong slave and so much more."

Andy heard this and tried unsuccessfully to move forward to attack Roger, who turned back to the others and pointed to the time travelers, "Too bad you had to be involved into this. Who are you anyway?"

"We're their children from the future." Chris said boldly.

Roger looked at them in shock and he started to notice the resemblances. "Well, I guess it's possible. After all, this supernatural stuff that you do seems very incredible." He looked at Polly and then at Prue with a betrayed expression. "How could you, Prue? You and Andy started a family, instead of you and me being together. But I guess we can always change the future. After all, the only ones alive are going to be you and me."

Prue cried out, "No! Don't kill them! I'll come with you, but please don't hurt them!"

"I'm going to make you pay for this, Roger!" Andy yelled.

"Actually, Andy, you're going to be alive for a little longer and witness Prue divorcing you and marrying me." Prue gasped at hearing this.

"Roger, please! Don't-" Prue moved away from Roger, but Roger moved quickly behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I can do whatever I want, Prue. You belong to me. I own you. I want you. _I_ deserve you, not him! I love you, Prue!"

"No, you don't! You don't even have a human heart anymore! Roger, I'm begging you! Please don't hurt him or anyone else!" Prue cried.

Roger was still holding her in an iron grip. He started to kiss her neck and whispered, "I won't kill him. I'm going to turn you into a wendigo. Then you and I can be together. And I'm going to watch as you rip and tear Andy and eat him alive."

Everyone looked horrified at this. Prue looked unable to say anything.

Roger smiled evilly. "Don't worry. You'll enjoy it and raw human flesh is irresistible."

He suddenly pulled down the collar of Prue's shirt to expose her bare shoulder and sunk his teeth into it and slightly nibbled on it. Meanwhile, his hands slipped under Prue's shirt and dug his long sharp nails into her sides and stomach. Prue let out a blood-curdling scream. Roger pulled back. Prue was whimpering in pain. Roger started to lick her wound and then licked the skin of her neck and face with a long animal-like tongue. He finally let her go and she grabbed a nearby cloth to hold it to her wounds.

"You are so delicious, Prue. You look absolutely yummy. And while we're on the topic of hunger," Roger smiled maliciously at the others. "I'm absolutely ravenous." He turned to Polly, who looked fearful of him and tried to move back. Roger tore off the shoulder part of her shirt, baring her arm. He bit deep into her arm and pulled back, with his mouth covered in blood.

"No! Get away from her!" Prue yelled.

"You want a taste, Prue?" Prue moved back at hearing this, but Roger pulled her toward him. He kissed her deeply on the lips and forced his blood covered tongue into her mouth. Everyone looked away in disgust and Prue tried desperately to pull away. When she was finally able to, she looked like she was going to vomit and she spit out the blood in her mouth.

Andy yelled. "You're going to be sorry for this, Roger! I'm going to kill you in the most painful way possible. Then I'll bring you back to life and kill you again!"

Roger pulled back his hand to punch Andy, when-

DING DONG!

"Get the door, Prue!" Roger ordered. "And make up an excuse to whoever it is. One false move and I'll finish your daughter in just two bites."

Prue tried to stop shaking with fear and disgust, cleaned herself and tried to look casual before opening the door. She gasped as she saw Larry standing outside.

"Larry!" She blurted out. Larry looked at her, wondering if she knew who he was. He then noticed that she had been crying and looked like she was in pain. He smelled the blood and fear coming from her. His eyes widened as he detected the person whose scent he had been following.

"Um, I was wondering if Mr. Trudeau was here." He said,

Prue understood what he was thinking and played along. "I'm sorry. No, he's not. I'll tell him that you visited." She closed the door and went back to the living room.

"Good job, Prue." Roger said. "Now-"

Suddenly the window next to him crashed and Larry jumped into the room. In a flash, he punched Roger and grabbed him by the throat and slammed him to the wall.

Roger managed to squeak out, "You're not human!"

Larry, looking at the scene in the living room, replied, "Neither are you."

Roger kicked Larry, who flew back into a wall, leaving a dent on the wall.

"Why are Larry's powers still working?" Piper asked.

"Unlike witch powers, werewolf abilities are biologically natural. It's a part of him. He's a different life form from us." Pam explained.

Larry punched Roger so hard that Roger smashed into the wall, almost breaking through it. Prue freed the others during this time. Roger kicked Larry's legs, making him fall onto the floor. He picked up a huge glass sculpture nearby and threw it at Larry. Dodging the glass, Larry jumped into the air and landed twenty feet away. Roger threw a punch, but Larry caught his hand and threw Roger into the grandfather clock, smashing it. Larry walked over and picked Roger up by his shirt collar.

"You murdered the couple, attacked my family and the Morris family. What about the other attacks? Were you the one who caused them?"

Roger smiled enigmatically. "Maybe I did. Or maybe it was you."

"You know! You know who it is! Tell me!" Larry growled, baring his sharp canines.

"Why do you care? You're a werewolf. I know that there is a part of you that enjoys being a werewolf. It's who you are!"

Larry froze and looked at him as Roger smirked knowingly. Suddenly Roger let out a roar of pain, and bared his sharp teeth. Larry dropped him and stepped back. He started to get a faraway look and started shaking slightly.

"What's happening to them?" Prue yelled.

The time travelers were looking at the scene with horror and looked outside the window. A full moon was visible in the dark sky. Some clouds started gathering. It seemed like there was going to be a storm.

Leo asked. "I thought there were only three full moon nights in a row. Can there be a fourth full moon?"

"It's possible." Chris said, and then realized that he was talking to Leo casually.

Everyone watched with a mixture of fear and fascination. The pupils of Larry's eyes expanded and tiny blood vessels appeared. His heart started beating at a louder and faster pace. The iris and the white part of the eyes started to turn yellow. Larry let out a roar and opened his mouth very wide, displaying all of his teeth. His four canine teeth started elongating into two-and-a-half-inch long thick dagger-like fangs. Caustic-like saliva dripped from the fangs. The other teeth extended a little to become more strong and powerful.

His shoes and socks burst open and bared his four-toed feet. His feet started becoming longer and he stood on his toes, just like the digitigrade feet of a wolf. A dew claw pushed out of the skin on both feet. The toenails and fingernails elongated and curved into razor sharp talon-like claws.

The bones started expanding and made crackling noises. His body started growing bigger and the clothes started tearing. The back of his coat ripped down the middle as his back curved up. His spine elongated and formed a tail. Fur started growing rapidly. His facial skin stretched visibly as the area of the skull from his nose to his jaw, extended forward into a wolf-like snout. His nose started darkening in color and turned into a wolf's nose. The ears became pointy and moved closer to the top of the head

Larry stood up in his werewolf form. It was at least 7 feet tall. This form was lean and not bulky, but still muscular. The fur was mostly grayish along with some white and black. The eyes were completely golden yellow, except for the dark pupil, which was expanding or contracting, adjusting to the light.

The transformation had stopped hurting a long time ago and at times even seemed pleasurable. His mind felt stimulated and he felt an exhilarating rush, as his body felt energetic. He felt so free and alive! His stomach growled in hunger. He sniffed the air, taking in the aroma of the group of prey standing at the other side of the room. He wanted to rip…tear…kill…He stared at them hungrily. His vision was the colorblind vision of the wolf. His vision briefly switched to infrared vision and the hotter spots of what he was viewing, were seen as brighter colors.

Suddenly he heard a growl and saw another creature. It looked like a threat, so the werewolf growled back. The prey belonged to him, not anyone else! However, the wendigo growled back, challenging the werewolf to a fight. Larry let out a wild maniacal howl that sent a chill down everyone's spine.

This is one of my favorite scenes. After all, one of the best parts of a werewolf story is the transformation scene. I really really need feedback for this chapter. It would be greatly appreciated. I spent a lot of time working on this chapter. Please keep sending reviews and thanks to those who sent reviews.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The werewolf roared and lunged at the wendigo. Larry swung his arm and slashed Roger's face with his claws, resulting in a loud cry of pain from Roger and small bits of flesh falling from his face. Roger picked up the werewolf and threw Larry up, making him crash into the ceiling. The ceiling looked visibly broken and there would certainly be a hole there if there was another impact. The humans were running about the house, wondering what to do.

"Why aren't our powers back?" Paige yelled over the noise of the fighting.

"We have to destroy that amulet." Leo said.

"What about these two? We can't just leave them like this. And we have to get rid of Roger." Phoebe said.

"Too bad we don't have our powers back. I could have vanquished him with my pyrokinesis." Polly said.

"I found a flare gun!" Andy raced into the room where the fighting was occurring.

The room looked like it was hit by a tornado. The two creatures were viciously fighting and were covered with blood. Roger caught hold of Larry's throat and tried to choke him. Larry clamped his massive jaws on Roger's shoulder near the neck and a crunching sound was heard, as Larry sunk his fangs into the flesh and bone. He pulled back, ripping off a chunk of meat and his jaws and snout dripping with blood and bits of flesh. Blood spurted out fiercely from Roger's wound. Roger let out a piercing scream and dug his claws into Larry's throat, drawing blood. Andy aimed the flare gun at Roger and fired. Roger immediately caught fire and started burning. Andy let his anger take control of him and fired repeatedly at Roger, who let out louder and louder animalistic screams as he was burnt to ashes. Andy sighed and took a deep breath. Then his head jerked to look at Larry.

"Uh-oh! Maybe I shouldn't have vanquished Roger yet." Andy said.

"Why not?" Polly asked.

"What do we do about Larry?"

They looked at Larry who was picking himself up and spitting the ashes out on the floor. He looked at them with a hungry stare.

"We have to shoot him." Polly said.

"What?" Andy asked in bewilderment.

"Shoot him with the flare gun at his arms or legs. It's not going to kill him, but it will distract him from us!"

Larry snarled and jumped toward them. Andy shot a flare at Larry which started burning an arm. Larry let out a painful howl. Andy and Polly ran out of the room, yelling about Larry attacking them. They found Prue and Pam and ran up to them.

"We have to get out of here quickly or destroy that amulet as soon as we can. We can't defend ourselves without our powers." Pam said.

"I think Penny and Chris found the amulet and took it upstairs. They couldn't break it with a hammer or anything like that." Prue said.

"Let's go-" Pam suddenly froze.

"Pam! What's wrong?" Andy asked.

"She's having a premonition!" Polly said.

Pam opened her eyes and looked at Prue with a very pale face.

"What's wrong? What did you see?" Prue asked.

"Aunt Prue, I-I saw Larry…taking bites out of…you. He was biting you everywhere and…eating you alive." Pam stopped speaking, trying to stop the bile from rising in her throat at the ghastly sight of her aunt's corpse. Prue's face drained of color at hearing this.

"Let's not just stand here. Mom, you're bleeding! The smell of blood is going to get Larry's attraction!" Polly said.

"Aunt Prue, you should go upstairs right now. I'll go to the bathroom and get some medical supplies. They're only in the bathroom of this floor. But someone has to warn me about where Larry is."

"I will." Polly took the flare gun.

Andy protested, "No, I'll keep a lookout."

"Dad, if anyone gets hurt, it's better if it's someone from the future. If you or anyone from this time dies, think of how time will be changed drastically! Some of us won't even be born!" Polly explained.

Andy reluctantly agreed. Polly and Pam moved quietly on the way to the bathroom.

"It's oddly quiet." Polly whispered. "He's got to be here somewhere."

"This is so creepy. He's watching us. I can feel those eyes looking at me. We're being hunted!"

Suddenly lightning flashed and thunder struck. The girls shrieked and jumped up in fear. Then they calmed down and continued on their way. Polly stayed outside the bathroom and kept looking around. "All right, go to the cabinet and get all the supplies."

Pam rushed into the bathroom, opened the mirror, and took out the medical supplies. She closed the cabinet door/mirror and saw to her horror, that in her reflection, Larry was standing right behind her!

Pam let out a scream as Larry grabbed her. Suddenly he roared in pain and let her go. His burned arm was healed and now his tail was burning. He began thrashing around on the floor. Polly was holding the flare gun and looking apologetically at her brother. The two girls ran upstairs and caught their breath. They looked into a bedroom and saw Piper holding Wyatt and Mel holding his bottle.

She explained. "He woke up and started crying."

Suddenly the lights went out.

"Oh great." Mel said sarcastically. "Now wha-aaaaaa"

The floor under her dropped and she fell through. She had been standing on the spot where the ceiling in the living room was smashed. Polly and Pam quickly grabbed Mel's arms, but Mel was mostly hanging in the living room.

"Dad! Mom! Uncle Leo! Help!" Polly called, as she tried to pull Mel up.

"Mel, do you see Larry anywhere?" Pam asked.

Mel looked around frantically. Hanging like this made her an easy and vulnerable target. Unfortunately, it was too dark for her to see. She suddenly looked at the other side of the room. What were those two glowing spots of light?

Suddenly lightning flashed, briefly illuminating the room. Mel saw to her horror, that the two spots of light were Larry's eyes glowing in the dark. Lightning flashed again, and illuminated the room again, revealing Larry with a wolfish grin. He started to walk toward her on all fours, baring his teeth in a predatory smile.

Mel screamed out loud. "Oh my gosh! He's right here! Pull me up! Pull me up!"

Leo and Andy had arrived and tried to pull Mel up faster.

"He's coming here! He's getting closer! Hurry!"

Mel was almost pulled up when she was suddenly yanked down violently and she started shrieking. Polly fired a flare through the hole to the floor of the living room. Larry, distracted by the flare, let go of Mel and she was quickly pulled up. Everyone noticed that her feet were bleeding.

"Oh no! Did he bite you or scratch you?" Leo asked.

"Does it matter? I'm bleeding!" Mel snapped. Bandages were quickly wrapped around her wounds.

"I saw him grab her feet. She was scratched. She wasn't bitten." Pam said, with a sigh of relief. Seeing Mel's glare, she quickly added. "Not that being scratched is something wonderful, of course!"

"Someone get a flashlight quickly!" Andy said. "And we need to block the way to upstairs. He could be on his way here!"

"We could use some wolfsbane to keep him away! I'm running out of flares. Where's the amulet?" Polly asked.

Chris ran down to the bedroom from the attic. "Hey, we're out of ideas! Anyone got a good idea how to destroy this amulet?" He held up the amulet, which was shaped like a huge coin. Wyatt suddenly grabbed the amulet.

"Wyatt! No! Let go, it's not a toy!" Chris yelled. Wyatt started crying and dropped the amulet.

"Get the amulet!" Chris shouted.

Everyone got onto the floor and tried to grab for it. It wasn't easy, since it was still somewhat dark in the bedroom and they couldn't see the amulet clearly.

"Ouch, that was my foot!"

"Hey! Let go of my hair!"

"Everybody, freeze!" Andy shouted.

Everyone froze. They heard the sound of the amulet rolling on the floor, just like a coin. They tried to follow the sound to see where it was. Suddenly, it sounded as if it was dropping. Then it sounded like it had landed somewhere and dropped to the floor, finally on one side (just like a coin).

Everyone exchanged looks of terror and looked down through the hole.

Pam broke the silence. "Please tell me it did not just land downstairs on the living room floor."

Thank you Nina430 and Poofball for sending reviews. Everyone else- please send reviews. I really wanted some feedback.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"So what's the plan?" Leo asked.

"We're going to have to get down there and get that amulet somehow." Polly said.

"How do we defend ourselves against Larry?" Pam asked.

"Let's go to the attic and see what the others are doing." They went up to the attic, but still kept a lookout for Larry.

"Um, we have a problem." Chris said.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"The amulet fell through a hole in the floor and is now lying in the living room." Piper said.

"What? How are we going to get it back? And we still don't know how to destroy it." Penny said.

"Some of us could probably distract Larry and the others could get the amulet." Prue said.

Suddenly, there were loud crashes from downstairs.

"Uh-oh. He's tearing the place apart." Penny said.

"What if he goes outside the house and into the open?" Mel asked.

"I doubt it. I think he's obsessed with hunting us. He probably thinks we're easy prey to catch." Phoebe said.

"He's trying to come up here." Andy said. "Polly said we could use wolfsbane to repel him. I put some of that stuff on the stairs, so he might not come up here. But now he's actually wrecking part of the staircase to get rid of the wolfsbane. He's going to get up here eventually somehow."

"We can use something to defend ourselves." Paige said.

"I'm running out of flares. We need more weapons or anything that can help us." Polly said.

"Here's a tranquilizer gun." Andy said, holding up a tranquilizer gun.

"How many darts are there? We're going to need a significant amount to tranquilize someone with a very fast healing rate." Pam said.

"We have…seven darts. This tranquilizer isn't too powerful, but it might do the trick."

Prue sighed, very upset. "I can't believe we're standing here plotting how to fight my son. Why did this have to happen? What did he do to deserve this?"

Polly hugged her mom. "Mom, I know how much you hate this. Believe me, we hate this as much as you do. But Larry told us that we should always have some way to defend ourselves from him. He would never forgive himself if any of us got hurt or killed because of him."

"We have to make our move right now. Let's destroy that amulet, retrieve our powers and it should be easier to capture him." Leo said.

"I'm going to jump through the hole into the living room." Chris said.

"Um, Chris? That's not a short drop. Remember when I was having trouble controlling my powers? I levitated all the way to the ceiling and fell straight down to the floor. My feet felt like they were broken." Pam said.

"The staircase isn't destroyed completely. You can still use it…Except Larry's there right now." Andy said.

"Then let's wait for him to get here. Then some of us could probably distract Larry and the others could run downstairs and get the amulet." Prue said.

Everyone moved to the attic wall far from the door. They heard some small crashing sounds and then dead silence. Everyone waited nervously. In a few seconds, he'll be by the attic door.

TAP!

"W-what's that?" Piper asked.

"I-it's probably his claws scratching or scraping against the floor." Penny answered.

Larry's shadow slowly appeared on the wall next to the door. He had reached the attic door.

TAP! TAP!

"That sound is driving me crazy! I wish he would get here now." Andy said.

Everyone became more and more alert. They were gulping nervously and slightly shaking. More of the shadow now appeared and everyone could now clearly see the wolfish figure of his shadow. Larry suddenly poked his head into the attic, startling the family, some of whom slightly shrieked at the sudden sight of him. They immediately moved back as far as they could and quickly held out their weapons. Larry looked wary now and snarled loudly.

Prue whispered. "Um, we have to distract him and move him out of the way so that some of us can get to the stairs, remember?"

CRASH! Everyone looked as Larry suddenly disappeared.

"Wha-? Where'd he go?" Chris asked. He moved forward a little and looked up. There was a hole in the roof over the spot where Larry had been standing.

"He's outside! He jumped up and went out through the roof!"

"Is he up to something? Can werewolves come up with strategies?" Phoebe asked.

"Wait a minute! What are we standing here for? Larry's not blocking the way to the stairs! Who's getting the amulet?" Mel asked.

Chris kept looking at the hole in the roof. Then he moved his gaze to the ceiling of the attic and down to one of the walls where Leo was standing.

Leo asked, "Chris, what's wrong?"

Chris's eyes widened in fear. "Get away from there!"

"What?"

"Dad! Look out!" Chris shouted.

CRASH! Suddenly a feral arm smashed through the wall and dug its claws into Leo's back.

Piper, Chris and Mel yelled, "Leo/Dad!"

Piper and Chris tried to pull Leo away from Larry. Fortunately, the claws had not dug in too far into Leo's back. Larry crawled into the attic through the wall and roared at them. Andy fired a tranquilizer dart that struck Larry's stomach. At this, Larry let out a howl and charged toward Andy. Andy fired another dart which struck Larry's arm. Larry's arm swiped through the air and flung Piper to the wall so hard that she crashed through the wooden wall and fell outside.

"Mom!" Chris cried out.

Fortunately, Piper had grabbed onto something on the side of the wall and was hanging from there. Chris reached out to help her. Andy fired two more darts, but Larry dodged quickly. Pam held up the flare gun, but Larry grabbed the gun and crumpled it as if it was paper. He snapped at her with his jaws and moved toward her suddenly, like a rattlesnake. However, the tranquilizers were starting to take effect and he was moving slightly slower. Phoebe took hold of a flashlight and shined the bright light into his eyes. Larry quickly moved back, shaking his head. He moved forward to sink his fangs down on something, but Paige had quickly made a burning torch and waved it at him.

Meanwhile, Prue and Polly ran to the stairs and managed to go down the damaged steps, past the broken grandfather clock, and into the living room.

"Quick! Look for it!" Prue started searching.

"Here it is!"

They suddenly heard Larry's howl and Andy's voice yelling, "Prue! Polly! He's heading down there!"

Prue and Polly looked around frantically for any sign of him. They saw some weapons hanging on the wall and grabbed them without a second thought. Polly took a crossbow and Prue took a sword.

"Wait! Why are we holding these? We're not trying to kill him!" Prue shouted.

"Mom! Look out!"

A part of the ceiling fell down behind Prue. The moment she felt claws on her back, she whirled around and saw the werewolf right in front of her. He let out a howl of pain. Puzzled at this, Prue looked down and saw that in her movement, she had accidentally cut off Larry's hand at the palm. Blood was gushing out of the wound, forming a tiny pool.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Prue stared in horror. "I almost killed my own son!"

"That's it!" Polly cried out, looking back and forth at the blood and the silver-colored amulet.

"What?" Prue looked at her as if she was crazy.

Polly touched the blood with the amulet and suddenly there was a hissing noise and steam appeared as the part of the amulet touching the werewolf blood, started melting. Larry lashed out at Polly, and she was flung to the ground unconscious, accidentally dropping the amulet away from the blood.

Larry knocked Prue down to the floor as she tried to grab the amulet. He fell on top of her and held her down to the floor by her left shoulder with his non-amputated hand. Prue shrieked in pain as the claws dug into her shoulder. She tried to move her hand toward the amulet and looked up to see Larry's head right above her head. He opened his mouth very wide and leaned forward, about to take a bite out of her head. The fangs gleamed and saliva was dripping. Prue was looking right into his powerful jaws with horror-struck eyes. She felt so afraid that Larry's nose was drowned with the smell of her fear. She took hold of his neck and tried weakly to push him back.

Andy appeared downstairs and fired two darts at Larry, this time striking his back. Larry roared in pain and now moved slightly slower and staggered a little bit, but turned around to face Andy. Prue took this opportunity to dip the amulet in the werewolf blood. She drew back her hand as the entire amulet started melting.

Andy got ready to fire the last dart. But Larry slashed Andy's arm with his claws, causing Andy to scream in pain and drop the gun. Larry stepped on the gun and there was a crunching sound. Andy looked around frantically and noticed the cane with the wolf head-shaped silver handle. He took the cane and waved it in the air. Larry seemed focused on the silver handle; his eyes followed it as Andy waved it in the air and got ready to dodge in case he was hit with it.

Prue held out her hand toward the last dart, which fortunately didn't look too damaged. Larry turned back to Prue and moved toward her. The dart floated and shot through the air, striking Larry's neck. By now, Larry had reached Prue. He caught hold of her neck. Prue gasped, afraid he might break it.

Larry's fingers slowly let go of her neck. He stumbled forward, again knocking Prue to the ground, but this time into a sitting position. His head fell on her lap and his golden eyes looked up at her. Prue looked back into his eyes and for a second, she thought she saw a trace of Larry's humanity. His eyes seemed to be begging for forgiveness. Prue gently reached out and stroked the fur on his head. Larry became calmer and relaxed under the comforting affection. His silver-colored nictating membrane slid horizontally over his eyeballs and then his regular eyelids slid down, closing his eyes. Prue leaned down and gently placed a kiss on his head.

I'm begging here on my knees. (I really am on my knees right now while typing this and my sister's looking at me as if I'm crazy). Anyway, please please please send reviews.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Polly got up from the floor, rubbing her head. Leo orbed to the room and healed everyone's injuries. He said that he couldn't do anything about Larry's amputated hand.

Polly informed them, "It'll grow back. Don't worry." She put a bandage around the wound to stop the bleeding. "This isn't the first time he's experienced amputation. Once his fingers were cut off; another time, it was an ear. And a succubus…actually, I don't want to talk about that. But anyway, his hand will grow back."

Leo said. "Everyone who was injured has been healed. So, what do we do now?"

Polly answered, "We should put Larry in the crystal cage. We don't know how long those tranquilizers will keep him unconscious."

Leo orbed everyone to the attic, where everyone else was standing, now much better, but still mentally recovering from what they had just gone through. Prue gently took Larry's head off her lap and Paige laid out the crystals around Larry. Everyone looked at him and the sisters cast a spell to fix all the damage to the manor.

"I feel so sorry for him. How is he going to feel after he transforms back?" Phoebe asked.

Pam sighed. "Very guilty. He probably won't forgive himself."

"What did we do on full moons to prevent any of this?" Andy asked.

"Part of the basement was turned into a strong werewolf-proof holding cell. It's designed so that he can't escape from it." Mel explained. "We also feed him a lot of raw meat and stuff like that."

"Polly, why did that amulet melt in Larry's blood?" Prue asked.

"It was made of silver. When silver comes in contact with werewolf blood, there's an acidic reaction. So when a silver bullet enters a werewolf's bloodstream, it burns and melts and the acidic reaction is very painful. If enough silver is used, the werewolf can die."

"So, now what do we do?" Phoebe asked.

"Let's go to sleep. I'm really tired." Penny said.

"Shouldn't someone watch Larry? I'll watch." Prue volunteered.

"Yeah, good idea. But even if he wakes up before the full moon is gone, he's still in the crystal cage." Andy said.

"I don't feel sleepy at all. I want to stay here and watch over him." Prue said. "If anything goes wrong, I'll alert everyone."

"All right, Prue."

Everyone else left the attic while Prue sat down on the sofa and directed her attention to Larry. She couldn't wait for the full moon to be over and for Larry to awake.

In the kitchen:

"Hey, Chris. Are you all right? Nothing's wrong, right?" Leo asked.

Chris just looked back. It was still weird that his dad was concerned for him. "Yeah. I'm fine." Then he looked away.

"Look, Chris. I know I was a bad father, but I'm willing to change. Please just give me a second chance."

"I've given second, third, fourth, and who knows how many chances. You messed up each time. You don't seem like a dad to me."

"Well…you called me Dad when Larry was about to attack."

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to."

Leo sighed. "Please give me another chance. I promise to be a better dad. In fact, after morning comes, we can have a father-son activity day. I'll tell the elders that I'm busy spending time with my son and can't answer them. Please Chris. I love you son."

Chris looked at Leo in astonishment. His dad had never said that to him. And he actually acknowledged Chris as his son. This had to be a different Leo. "Alright. We'll…spend a father-son day together. Thanks…Dad."

Leo smiled at being called Dad. He was determined not to fail as a father. "Why don't you go get some sleep? It's past midnight."

Chris orbed out of the kitchen. Leo chuckled; he could almost hear Piper yelling motherly, "Chris, that's personal gain! Why not just walk?" Leo turned around and saw Piper just as she walked into the kitchen. Both froze at the sight of each other.

"Um, Hi Piper."

"Hi," She greeted back.

"So, um, some night this was, huh?" Leo asked.

"Y-yeah." Piper moved to the sink.

"Piper, why are you washing the dishes at this time of the night?"

"Well, they have to be clean and washed. How else would we eat out of them?"

"Piper, you do this whenever you're upset."

"I'm not upset." Piper said quickly.

"Piper…I have something to tell you." Piper slowly turned around to face Leo. Leo continued, "I talked with the Elders. I told them that I have a family to be with and I can't be an Elder full-time. But they said that I still have to be an Elder. I can't resign now."

"Didn't I hear all this earlier?"

"I told them that we could come up with some kind of compromise. Why can't there be an elder who focuses on working with the Charmed Ones and making sure that things are all right with them? An elder like me?"

"So…this means that?" Piper moved closer to Leo.

Leo moved closer to Piper. "I'm back, Piper. I missed you terribly. I never wanted to leave you in the first place. I never stopped loving you, Piper."

Piper rushed into the arms of her husband, whom she had previously thought of as her ex-husband. Outside the door, Mel, Pam, and Penny were listening.

Pam squealed, "Did you hear that? That was so sweet!"

Penny asked, "What's going on? What are they doing?"

Mel said, "Okay, listen. These are my parents. I don't think I want to know what they do in situations like this."

"Let's take a peek." Pam opened the door slightly and the three looked.

Mel pulled back with a disgusted face. "I did NOT have to see that. It is wrong for someone to see their parents ki-"

"Hey! They just orbed away! Where'd they go?" Pam asked.

Penny sensed for them. "Into the be-"

Mel interrupted, "That's enough! Don't even finish that sentence. Let's go to sleep or do something else, but let's leave my parents alone."

Pam said, "Well, at least yours and Chris's existences are not in danger."

Pam looked at Mel, who was glaring at her and Penny. Penny quickly orbed herself and Pam away before Mel could kill them. Mel shook her head, muttering about her cousins.

In the attic, Prue was still watching Larry. She looked outside the window and saw the full moon outside. Prue sighed impatiently. Even though it would be morning soon, Larry might still be in werewolf form. The moon can also be seen in daylight, so it might be almost noon time before Larry's in human form again.

I'm sorry I did not update earlier. Don't worry; I'm not abandoning the story. I've been planning this story for a lot of months. Lately, I've been busy with school and projects and stuff. Thanks for the reviews. Please continue sending them.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Prue was walking around in the attic and was about to go crazy. She thought about casting a spell that could cause the moon to disappear early. She thought about creating a lunar eclipse. She thought about having Larry orbed to the other side of the world, where there was no moon at the moment, so Larry would be in human form again. She looked at Larry again for the umpteenth time and saw him move slightly. She started to feel hopeful and then remembered that he was still in werewolf form. Now Larry was moving around restlessly. Prue called for everyone to come into the attic.

"What's going on?" Prue asked, very worried.

"He's transforming back now." Penny said.

Prue sighed with relief and joy and everyone watched Larry. In werewolf transformations, the body undergoes many complex biological changes. Many cells divide, shrink or are destroyed; hormones and other chemicals are secreted; tissues, bones, and the anatomy structure are altered. The snout retracted back to form a more humanoid face. The ears moved back to their original places and the nose became a human nose again. The fangs sticking out of his mouth retracted back into his canine teeth. The face was starting to look more and more like Larry's now.

The claws also retracted back into the fingers and toes. The long feet started getting shorter into normal human foot length and the dewclaw was pulled back into the skin and disappeared. The tail started shriveling and the body started to become smaller. The extra mass that was formed as Larry had morphed into werewolf form was being destroyed. The skin which still had the fur attached to it, started to peel off, revealing new human skin underneath. The furry skin was now covering the body like some kind of cloth. Then the furry skin magically transformed into Larry's regular clothes.

Mel explained, "Werewolf skin peels off so the person has something to cover themselves with. A spell was cast on Larry so that it would turn into his clothes."

Prue moved away the crystals and moved next to Larry's side. She gently shook him, calling out his name. He slightly opened his eyes, which were now his normal eye color instead of golden-yellow.

"Are you all right?" Prue asked.

"I…t-tired." Larry said.

"It must be the tranquilizers. His body is fighting them and healing his amputated hand at the same time." Polly said. "Don't worry, Mom. He'll be okay eventually. It'll take some time."

Paige orbed Larry onto a bed and telekinetically orbed comfortable pajamas onto him. Prue tucked him in and sat by him. Larry, detecting Prue's scent, moved toward her and curled up into a baby-like form. The other sisters were saying, "Awww! That's so cute!" They wanted to take a picture of the scene.

Prue smiled and held him closer, gently stroking his hair. She was still amazed that this was her unborn and yet, almost grown-up child in front of her. She was glad to know that her baby would grow up to be a wonderful son.

Everyone decided that they had no choice, but to wait for him to awake. A little later, after eating a very quick lunch, Prue returned to the room. She noticed that Larry had turned to the other side of the bed.

"I'm so sorry."

Startled, Prue moved closer to Larry, who was turned away from her. "Larry?"

"I didn't want to hurt anyone." He said in a voice filled with misery and guilt.

Prue got onto the bed and moved closer to him. She put her arms around him and held him closer. "It wasn't your fault."

"I hurt everyone. I almost bit you. You might have died. I might have ripped you to pieces. I almost bit off your head and broke your neck. I keep hurting everyone. I hurt you a lot."

Prue turned him over to face him, while she gently stroked his hair. "Don't blame yourself. It's all right, sweetie. Everything is going to be all right." Prue said comfortingly and kissed his forehead. "I will never leave you. I'm going to be right here with you."

Larry gasped as he listened to those words. The exact same words that she had said to him before she died. He opened his eyes to look at her and suddenly felt like he was five years old again. He hugged her tightly, crying out "Mom" in a meek, childish little voice. He inhaled her scent, remembering how she used to hold him and comfort him. Prue gently held him, as if he was a baby.

"I missed you so much, Mom. I couldn't think of living anymore. My life became worse. Why did you die? Why did you have to leave me? I loved you very much! I missed you terribly, Mom!"

Prue whispered comforting words to him and rubbed his back soothingly as he held onto her tightly, afraid to let go as if she might disappear.

"How do you tolerate having a son like me? How did you even put up with me?"

"Larry, please don't say anything like that ever again. We are your family and we will support you every way that we can. I know that you have a tough time because of the lycanthropy, but you are not responsible for it. You can't help it, but we will always be with you. We'll never abandon you. It's not like you enjoy killing people. The only evil werewolves are those who want to hurt innocents."

Larry paused for a while. "Mom."

"Yeah?" Prue asked, happy to hear him calling her Mom.

"Before I came here to this time, I had visited your younger self. Do you remember?"

"Yes. I remember clearly now. That's why you looked familiar when you came here. I was in college and I was living in an apartment by myself. College life was a new experience for me, but I wanted to stay strong and do things the best I could. I remember meeting you and I had thought you were really weird at first, but there was something about you that just captured my attention. I thought you were probably delusional when you had called me Mom, but then I let you, just to humor you."

Prue looked at him lovingly. "We became friends quickly and hung out sometimes. You were a strange companion, but you were my best friend at the time, even though I only knew you for a couple of days. And then one evening, you said you had to leave, but I didn't want you to. And I remember your parting gift: that beautiful flower which bloomed when it came in contact with moonlight. And the funny thing is, I actually played the role of a mom. It was one of the weirdest, but best times of my life."

Larry curled into a small shape again and laid his head on Prue's lap. Prue absent-mindedly played with her son's hair and rubbed his back soothingly with her other hand. This wasn't the first time she had exhibited these signs of motherly affection. She had been telling the truth when she said that she loved the role of being a mom to Larry. She became sad at the thought that this Larry would have to go back to the future after Wyatt was saved, but she didn't want to let him go. Even when she was a college student and didn't know that Larry actually was her son, she never wanted to let him go.

Larry whispered, "Mom, I think the aunts are waiting outside the door."

Prue laughed slightly. She shouldn't have been surprised. "Piper! Phoebe! Paige! You can come in now!"

The sisters came into the room, trying to act surprised, "We were just- Larry!"

The three younger sisters jumped onto the bed, landed next to Larry, and choked him with hugs and kisses.

"Are you better now? Is everything all right?" Piper asked.

"This is so incredible! Our sweet adorable little nephew! Just look at you! You're so cute! Yes, you are!" Phoebe cooed and pinched his cheeks. She suddenly paused. "Oh my gosh! We never hit on you, did we?"

"No," Larry quickly answered. The sisters sighed with relief. This wasn't exactly true, but Larry had been very grateful when he managed to convince their teenage selves to not have any dirty thoughts about him.

"We also somewhat remember when you visited our teenage selves." Phoebe said. "I remember my rebellious self talking with you."

"I remember you comforting me about the death of my parents." Paige said.

"And I was so shy and meek at the time." Piper said.

"Well, I'm really happy to see you again. This time, you know who I really am." Larry said, hugging them back and hesitant to let go.

"We're happy to see you too. And we're really sorry you have to suffer like this. If you ever need help with anything, make sure to tell us, all right?" Paige said, caressing his cheek comfortingly. Larry nodded.

"So, who's your favorite aunt?" Phoebe asked sweetly, still hugging him.

Larry couldn't help but smile. This was something his aunts often fought over. "I love you three equally."

Paige said slyly, "But I'm sure that one of us is more of a favorite. Admit it. You know that I'm the most awesome aunt."

"It's obvious that I'm the favorite. Chris and the girls told me how much you love my cooking and how much you help me. Anyway, we made a wonderful dinner. I'm sure you're starving." Piper patted Larry's stomach.

"Hey Larry, how were your uncles, by the way?" Phoebe asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"They were cool too. Uncle-" Larry stopped and looked at Phoebe and Paige. "Wait a sec! You want to know who they are, don't you? You almost tricked me."

Phoebe and Paige tried to look innocent, "What're you talking about?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you who they are." Larry smiled and quickly ran out of the room. Phoebe and Paige chased after him, while Prue and Piper laughed.

I'm sorry I didn't update the story earlier. I had to work on other stuff. This is the second last chapter. Please send reviews.


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Note 

Hi. I'm very sorry I have not posted anything. School kept me very busy. To be honest, I don't know what else to add to this story. Perhaps it's over. I'm out of ideas for this story. I had actually started planning a couple of other stories that take place in this same universe, but in the changed future.

In one of the stories, Larry, who is an outcast in his society, falls for a woman named Carmilla, but eventually their relationship turns nasty. Will Larry ever escape the clutches of the vampiric femme fatale? There will also be more glimpses of Luna and her life.

I'm very grateful to those who send reviews. This is my first fanfic story that was not a parody and I love writing these stories. I know there were more people who read this. If there were any problems with Murders in the Night, I could have them fixed in my next story. So please send reviews, because comments, suggestions, and constructive criticism are very helpful. I am open to all suggestions and once again, I'm sorry I had not updated for a long time. Thank you.

P.S. The good news is that I have some time now to write the Carmilla/Larry story. Unfortunately, it might be a few weeks before I post it. But it will be up ASAP. Happy Holidays!


End file.
